Cuentas Pendientes Inu&Kag
by Sweet-Akiko
Summary: Inu&Kag ...Inuyasha ha regresado...Kagome esta sola...el destino es casi predecible, pero a ratos... no todo es lo que parece..y, esta vez, no es la excepción....Has regresado ha estafarme de nuevo? Solo vengo a decirte que... Reviews!
1. Un adios con un reencuentro inesperado

_Hello ¡ … _

_Bueno como ya saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen ( aunque quisiera xD ) , son de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia si que viene directo de mi mente retorcida , eh?..xD . Bien ahí va, dejen reviews, si ?_

**Cuentas Pendientes**

**Capitulo Uno :** " **Una supuesta despedida y un reencuentro inesperado** "

Sus pies descalzos pisaban la arena mojada. Las olas estaban alborotadas, y faltaba poco para que anocheciera. Su cuerpo semidesnudo aun estaba húmedo, y el blanco vestido de franela se pegaba a su perfecta y esbelta figura. Su cabello castaño, rizado en las puntas , bailaba al son del viento y golpeaba suavemente su rostro tan blanco como la nieve. Caminaba lento, como si quisiera que el tiempo se detuviese y que ese cuadro se viviera por siempre.

Por detrás de las montañas se escondía un ya sol, que con su partida, dejaba un cielo rojizo y anaranjado que se apreciaba por todo el lugar.

Se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de apaciguar la furia y la tristeza que , en ese momento , invadían su alma , corazón y mente.

"No dejes que mis bienes lleguen a un tacho de basura. Cuídalos y haz con ellos la fortuna que siempre quise llegar a tener. Logra lo que yo nunca pude lograr. No dejes que nadie te quite nada. Si solo un centavo llegara a faltar a mi posible llegada, las pagaras. "

Vaya despedida.

Su padre se distinguía por su forma de ser. Rudo y firme, pero comprensible y amoroso también. Cuando decía las cosas, las decía en la cara y sin merodeos. Eso era lo que le gustaba de ser su hija. Había sacado el mismo carácter de su padre.

Su forma de decir las cosas como eran realmente, eso la caracterizaba.

Pero jamás imagino que su padre llegaría tan lejos. Ni siquiera un abrazo, ni siquiera un beso de despedida, ni siquiera un simple y corto : " Adiós " .

Nada.

Había notado extraño en su padre durante los últimos días, pero jamás imagino que se fuera de un día para otro , y para colmo , sin saber si su viaje tendría retorno. En más de un aspecto, podría ser la última vez que lo viese... vivo.

Eso era lo que había estado dando vueltas a su cabeza todo el día.

Desde el amanecer no pudo dejar de pensar en la razón por el cual quiso irse , por el cual dejo el lugar que lo vio crecer , las personas que lo apoyaron desde pequeño y por sobretodo su mansión , que tanto le había costado construir.

Ni siquiera estaba la opción de buscarlo ya que, si había alguien en este mundo que pudiese mantener el anonimato donde quiera que fuese, ese era su padre: Yoshiro.

Podía incluso estar frente tuyo y no lo reconocerías. Ese era otra " virtud " de su padre. Poder pasar desapercibido. Al parecer casi la única " virtud " que no heredo de él.

Se sentó. Ya estaba cansada. Y no precisamente por caminar todo el día, sino por pensar tantas veces el mismo asunto y llegar a la misma conclusión: " Simplemente se fue. No puedo hacer nada".

Eso la frustraba.

Pero, que podía hacer ? Estaba fuera de su alcance. Solo podía seguir las " ordenes " que su padre le dejo antes de irse. Seguir al pie de la letra los " consejos " que días antes le dio para mantener todos sus negocios en perfecto estado.

¿Por que se lo habría dejado todo a ella? Otra pregunta sin respuesta.

Estiro los brazos y apretó con fuerza los puños para canalizar toda la mala energía dentro de su cuerpo. Se recostó en la arena y miro fijo al cielo. El color rojizo ya casi desaparecía y las nubes comenzaban a oscurecerse. Era mejor que se fuera de ahí, ya comenzaba a sentir frío , y lo que menos deseaba era resfriarse en este momento.

Se levanto y estrujo sus ropas. Ya estaban mas secas y sus voluptuosos pechos ya no se pegaban tanto a su vestido.

Hora de irse.

Miro por ultima vez ese atardecer, ya que estaba segura, le esperaría un largo día , mañana por la mañana.

Llego a la mansión. Todo estaba en calma. Como se notaba que los inquilinos que tenia su padre ya no estaban en el salón comedor, jugando cartas y riéndose a carcajadas dejando que su hijas, en la cocina , rompieran cada plato , vaso o vasija a su paso , que dejaran sus juguetes por ahí , causándole a Kagome tantas caídas como es posible tener. Como se notaba que esas personas se habían ido, lejos, a un lugar desconocido para ella. Un lugar tan desconocido como el paradero de su padre.

Y volvía a caer en lo mismo.

Sacudió su cabeza negativamente, sacando todos los malos pensamientos de su mente para poder descansar, por fin , en ese día tan atareado.

Paro en el recibidor y se puso un chaleco que había dejado por ahí, antes de salir , un chaleco celeste claro. Le gustaba ese color, le recordaba el cielo y el mar, cosas tan infinitamente misteriosas como el mismísimo ser humano.

Camino de puntillas a la cocina. Ciertamente, no le gustaba hacer ruido en la noche. Le gustaba ese silencio propio del ambiente.

Las luces del comedor y del amplio living estaban encendidas, eso quería decir que aun estaba Kaede, su ama de llaves preferida. Su nana, más bien.

Kaede la había cuidado desde que tenía 13 años. Una edad difícil, por lo tanto, un trabajo difícil cuidar de una niña tan escurridiza como ella. Kagome era tan poco predecible, como las cartas que te saldrán en un juego de póker.

Siguió caminando por la mansión hasta llegar a la cocina. Kaede estaba cortando unos vegetales. Estaba sola. Escuchaba un programa de radio en el que daban canciones tan antiguas como los mismísimos griegos. El programa favorito de Kaede.

- Y es que acaso mi papa se llevo hasta a los empleados? - pregunta Kagome de repente, con voz baja , para no exaltar a Kaede y que esta muriera de un infarto. No exagero. Podría pasar.

Kaede al escuchar ala voz de Kagome deja de tararear la canción que daban por la radio y fija su vista en ella. Estaba mojada.

- " Seguramente fue a la playa " - Pensó Kaede.

No se esperaba a nadie a esas horas. Todos pensaban que estaba en su habitación.

Claro.

Luego de regresar del aeropuerto en donde " se despidió " de su padre, se encerró en su habitación y cuando salio , seguramente nadie la vio.

Le dirigió una sonrisa amigable a Kagome y tomo un pedazo de carne de la mesada y comenzó a picarlo sobre una tabla.

- No diga eso, mi niña. Su padre tuvo que tener una razón para irse... Quizás, tuvo un problema en los negocios o...

- No pierdas tu tiempo en defenderlo , Kaede ...además , me dejo todos sus negocios - dijo , enmarcando la palabra " todo " - Pero bueno , no me amargare el día - termino , apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y cruzándose de brazos - Que cocinas ?... huele deliciosos- siguió , cerrando los ojos , sintiendo mejor el rico olor de la cena - Lastima , no podré probarla .. - dijo, mirando hacia el pasillo -.

- No piensa cenar, Srta. ? - pregunta Kaede un tanto confusa. Primero halaga su cena y resulta que no probara bocado.

Kagome camina unos pasos adelante, quedando a un lado de Kaede y con su brazo izquierdo le da un pequeño abrazo.

- Me iré a dormir temprano - apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su nana - Tengo la leve impresión de que mañana será un día... - miro al techo - inolvidable... y no, en la mejor de las formas... - Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla a Kaede - Cenaras tu y Souta, que se va de viaje mañana ...así que los dejo. Buenas noches - agrego mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la cocina y se alejaba de ahí.

- Esta niña un día de estos se va a volver loca con tanto problema y negocios - suspiro , cerrando los ojos y moviendo negativamente la cabeza - Pero bueno , así es la vida - afirmo, y siguió con preparando la cena -.

Ya era de mañana.

Una hermosa mañana, por cierto. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por el gran ventanal de la habitación de paredes blanquecinas.

Se restregó los parpados y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos dando paso a unos hermosos iris de color verde. Hizo a un lado las sabanas y se sentó en la cama.

-Hoy será un largo día - susurro, se levanto, abrió las cortinas y cerró los ojos con el fuerte impacto del sol en estos. Enseguida se fue a cambiar.

Tenía un enorme ropero. Con todo tipo de ropas, desde disfraces que usaba en halloween hasta trajes de etiqueta que le regalo su padre.

Finalmente se decidió por unos pantalones de color blanco y negro , cuadrillé , una polera negra , bototos negros y un pequeño collar con una flor roja en el centro. Usaba sus pulseras y anillos de siempre, todos de oro, como le gustaba a su padre y alguno que otro negro. Que esperaban? Un vestido? Déjenme decirles, ella solo tenía 18 años.

Bajo las interminables escaleras de la mansión y vio que las empleadas corrían de un lado para otro con vasijas con agua y paños húmedos.

- Que demonios pasa aquí! - grito Kagome asustada por pensar que fuese algo que le ocurrió a Souta-.

Una empleada de las cuantas que había ahí camino rápidamente hacia Kagome con intención de explicarle.

- Srta. Kagome alguien..-- se vio Interrumpida por Kaede quien de un momento a otro apareció de la nada, detrás de Kagome.

- Srta. , venga inmediatamente... tenemos... visita - dijo lentamente pero con calma , Kaede.

- Que paso? - repite Kagome con un poco de impaciencia.

- Acompáñeme - prosiguió Kaede tomando uno de los brazos de Kagome y llevándola consigo a un cuarto .

El cuarto de invitado.

Llegaron.

Una multitud de criadas estaban tapando la vista pero podía alcanzar a ver a alguien en la cama de dos plazas que estaba ahí.

- Y este quien es? - dijo, aun tratando de mirar y saber de quien se trataba.

- Tuvo un "supuesto accidente de auto" y tiene heridas por todo el cuerpo. - Dijo de pronto Kaede, susurrando.

- Supuesto accidente?.. Acaso tiene supuestas heridas también? - rió divertida - lo siento... es un poco extraño, no Kaede? - Prosiguió Kagome con una leve sonrisa en los labios -.

- Con el nunca se sabe, Srta. . Nunca se sabe. - Afirmo Kaede -.

- De que hablas ?.. Ni siquiera lo conoces .. - pregunto un poco mas interesada - O si? -.

- No ha dejado que lo toquen, se queja cada vez que las criadas tratan de sacarle la camisa para ver sus " supuestas heridas " y solo ha dejado que le pongamos unos cuantos paños en la cabeza. Nada mas. A que no adivina de quien se trata - La reto Kaede- .

- No se me ocurre quien pueda ser... déjenme verlo por favor - le ordena a las amas de llaves que dan paso a ver la escena.

Un hombre musculoso, de cabellos negros y mirada ambarina , vestido de traje pero sin la chaqueta estaba recostado en la cama , con algunas heridas en el rostro y supuestamente con manchas de sangre en la ropa.

- " Que demonios..." - frunció el ceño y dijo seriamente - InuYasha -.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ähi estuvo ojala les haya gustado. Dejen reviews … Bye.

Con cariño de Ktita… o Akiko. xD


	2. Pequeña tregua

_Hello ! _

_Muxas gracias por leerlo y aqui le sigo con todas las ganas para uds ... :)_

**Capitulo II : " Pequeña tregua "**

" Que demonios ... " - fruncio el ceño - Inuyasha - susurro ...

Las sirvientas habian vuelto en torno a Inuyasha , y este , lo unico que hacia era evitarse el hecho de que le quitaran la camisa y no vieran ni una sola herida.

- Señor ... porfavor - se quejaba una de ellas - deje que lo atendamos , si esta tan mal es mejor que se relaje y deje que nosotros lo curemos .. - insistia, sonriendo impaciente-.

- No ... no es necesario - respondio , con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Ya..estoy bien . Digo ! .. me duele mucho pero..quisiera estar solo un momento par --

Kagome hizo a un lado a una de las empleadas y se dio el lujo de interrumpir a ese maldito.

- Dejen que yo me ocupe de este sujeto - dijo , de pronto, mirando fijo al hombre postrado en la cama. Trato de que su voz sonara lo mas sincera y dulce posible. Calmar la ira que tenia en ese momento era mucho mas dificil con InuYasha frente a sus ojos.

Por su parte , Inuyasha , agradecia mil veces a Dios porque alguien lo hubiera interrumpido . Pero al saber de quien provenia la voz que escucho , se sintio muchisimo mas aliviado. Todo lo contrario a Kagome.

Enseguida la miro. Seguia tan hermosa como siempre.

Pero algo habia cambiado. Muchas veces la habia visto enojada , pero esta vez , sus ojos estaban rojos de furia , que ella , como toda su vida , sabia disimular. Aun asi , se sintio tan contento de verla despues de 2 años , que no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , al verla.

Y ahi estaba , dandole una de esas sonrisitas que solo el podia dar , aun estando en aprietos. Y es que ya no soportaba mas. Queria abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaria bien, que lo perdonaba y que no queria que nunca mas se fuera. Pero no podia . No podia y no lo haria. La estafo. A ella y a su padre . Se hizo amigo de la familia e incluso intento conquistarla y solo para ... ya no importaba. No importaba el y no importaban los demas.

Lo unico que de verdad era de importancia era hablar con el. Maldecirlo y decirle que se vaya lo antes posible. Eso era lo importante.

- Sera mejor que nos dejen a solas. - corrio la vista de Inuyasha y se dirigio a los demas. - Vayanse , yo me ocupare de esto - dijo , decidida. Miro a Kaede - Traeme algo de beber , porfavor - dio 4 aplausos y luego dijo - vamos , vamos , hora de trabajar, vamos... - siguio a sus empleadas hasta la puerta y la cerro tan fuerte que toda la habitacion estremecio.

Inuyasha estaba como paralizado. Kagome se habia apoyado de espaldas en la puerta. Mirandolo fijamente . A lo unico que atino fue a saludarla.

- Buenos dias ... Kagome - le sonrio - Y bueno... como te ha ido ? - le pregunto nervioso y rapido , que casi no se le entendio.-

Kagome suspiro y se dirigio hacia una silla , al lado de la cama en la que estaba Inuyasha. Un escritorio. Se sento . Sentia como su corazon latia fuertisimo , de dolor y de rabia. Se controlo .

- Buenos dias , Inuyasha - apoyo su codo en la mesa y luego su mejilla en su mano derecha, dio un suspiro y siguio - Volviste por el poco dinero que no te alcanzaste a robar ? - pregunta , sarcastica. Es que ya no podia mas , debia sacar toda esa rabia que la podria por dentro-.

Inuyasha la miro un poco perturbado.

Habia pensado en todo el camino hacia la mansion , en la cantidad de atrocidades que saldrian de los carnosos y sensuales labios de Kagome. Y ahi estaban . De alguna u otra forma le estaba diciendo que era un traidor , un gusano asqueroso y que lo odiaba por sobre todas las cosas .

Otra vez la voz de Kagome interrumpio sus pensamientos.

- Es que no te basto con estafarnos ? ... darte nuestra confianza y cariño , solo para eso ! ... pues dejame decirte Inuyasha , si quieres terminar con la confianza que te teniamos , hazlo de una vez .. - prosiguio Kagome un poco alterada .-

- Escucha , Kagome ... yo no quise ... bueno la verdad es que no tuve otra opcion. - dijo tan rapido como un suspiro.-

- Asi que no tuviste otra opcion , eh? -

Se escucho un tenue toc - toc en la puerta y enseguida se vio el rostro de Kaede abriendo lentamente la puerta y mirando de reojo hacia adentro , cuando hubo visto a Kagome le dejo un vaso con refresco sobre la mesa del escritorio , cuidando de no decir mas. Cuando esos dos estaban juntos y con una pelea encima , era mejor abstenerse a hablar.

Inuyasha vio el vaso , Habia un liquido anaranjado oscuro en el.

- Sigues con tu adiccion al jugo de mango, Kagome ? - pregunto sonriendo. Era lindo pensar que en eso al menos ,seguia conociendola .-

- No creas... - bebio un sorbo - sigo con alcoholismo .. tal y como tu me enseñaste , Inuyasha - .

- Continuas con tu sarcasmo tambien... - dijo , acongojado.

- Y tu con tu estupidez ... - arremetio Kagome. -

Los primeros meses que se habia quedado ahi hace mas de 3 años , ella lo trataba tan mal como ahora. Pero luego la habia aprendido a conocer y se dio cuenta que no era asi ... era dulce y tierna , pero se escondia tras una caparazon de sarcasmo y firmeza.

- No soy alcoholico - afirmo Inuyasha.-

- Supongo que no estas aqui para discutir tu avanzado estado de estupidez y alcoholismo , no ? - lo miraba con tanto odio y rencor , que Inuyasha ya sentia que se quebraba por dentro. Miro hacia la ventana y se perdio entre los rayos del sol.

- Ya te dije . No soy alcoholico - repitio. - Y no , no vine a discutar NADA , contigo - Fijo de nuevo la vista en Kagome - No ves que estoy herido... yo .. choque - mintio , poniendo cara de dolor.-

Kagome sonrio levemente. - Y luego dices que no bebes mucho. Seguramente estabas tan borracho como la noche en la que te conoci ... .-

Asi que eso era , Kagome aun recordaba esa noche. Dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y le contesto rapidamente , defendiendose.

- Para tu informacion , no estaba borracho ... Solo se me habian pasado algunas copas.-

- Algunas , bien. - Kagome no insistio mas - Asi que chocaste ... No te da la nuez de cerebro que tienes para saber que era mucho mejor ir al centro medico que queda en la carretera , a venir aqui ? - pregunto , levantando la voz -.

- Primero : No estaba borracho , Segundo : Tu mansion era la unica que me quedaba cerca , tercero y ultimo : No sabia que habia un centro medico en la carretera - dijo , un poco confuso.-

- Ademas de tonto , ignorante. - bebio un poco de jugo - Hace 1 año que esta , la pusieron exactamente para personas atolondradas y alcoholicas , que no piensan bien, como para saber que no se conduce borracho y que , por cierto , no sean tan estupidas como para caminar mas de 30 minutos hasta la Mansion que les quede cerca , que , ademas , es la unica en la zona , alejada de la ciudad .-

- Ya te dije , tu mansion me quedaba cerca y no camine 30 minutos , fue ... - miro hacia la ventana de nuevo - un poco menos . " mucho menos.. " - penso-.

- Muy bien .. si es asi .. - Kagome saco un paño que estaba sobre la mesa , uno de los tantos que sus sirvientas habian dejado - deja que te cure , si estas tan herido como dices , te haria bien un paño y un desinfectante , no crees ? - sonrio , se levanto y camino en direccion a la cama en la que estaba InuYasha -.

- No , No , No , no es necesario... en serio - dijo , nervioso -.

- Vamos Inuyasha ... - se sento a un lado de la cama , junto a Inuyasha. Tomo el cuello de la camisa y lentamente empezo a desabrochar los botones , poco a poco , hasta que hubo desabrochado todos , e iba a separar la camisa para ver que tan herido estaba.-.

Mientras Kagome le desabrochaba la blusa , estaba como ido. No se podia mover , el solo sentir el roce de sus manos con su piel le estremecia todo el cuerpo. Pero cuando reacciono enseguida tomo la mano de Kagome para evitar que viera sus pectorales desnudos , sin ningun tipo de rasguño , nada.

Pero el contacto con sus manos los estremecio a los dos , sintieron un escalofrio que les recorrio toda la espina dorsal. Se miraron. Los dos estaban sorprendidos por lo que sentian. Y a sus mentes confundidas acudio un viejo , pero lindo recuerdo.

Flash Back

Se veian trajes de etiqueta y elegantes vestidos por toda la sala de la Mansion Higurashi. Como buen anfitrion , Yoshiro se encontraba al centro , presentandoles a sus invitados a su hija Kagome , de 15 años.

Mientras todos se saludaban entre si , se daban la mano y conversaban amenamente , Kagome trataba de escapar. Pero su padre , seguro de que Kagome haria eso , la tomaba fuerte del brazo para que no se fuera. No le dolia , pero le era incomodo estar ahi con gente totalmente desconocida y con ningun tema en comun con ella.

De pronto , de entre la multitud , se vio un muchacho alto , vestido de traje negro , con camisa conchevino , sin corbata ,era moreno y tenia los ojos ambar que resaltaban con su cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, que tenia atado a una cola alta . Iba directo al grupo social de su padre y paro justo frente a el.

Kagome dio gracias infinitas cuando su padre la hubo soltado, para que el pudiese saludar al nuevo invitado , e intentando huir, en medio de su gran escapatoria supuestamente desapercibida , alguien la interrumpio .-

- Y quien es la elegante srta , Yoshiro ? -

Su padre al verla , supo que estaba intentando salir de ahi, y le dio una mirada de " menos mal que no te fuiste o estarias en graves problemas " , la tomo suavemente del brazo y la llevo hasta quedar frente a Inuyasha. Si que era alto , ella le llegaba mas o menos a la mitad del cuello.

Kagome estiro su brazo en forma de saludo y se presento. - Buenas noches , soy Kagome Higurashi -

- Buenas noches , Srta Higurashi , puede llamarme Inuyasha - le dijo , y correspondio el saludo.-

- Un gusto - Kagome sonrio - Permiso , tengo muchas cosas que hacer - se disculpo y subio las escaleras que estaban al medio del salon .-

Inuyasha la observo atento mientras se iba .- " Asi que ella es Kagome ... bastante linda "- penso Inuyasha .-

Y de verdad que lo era. Traia un vestido negro sin muchos adornos , que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla , unos zapatos bajos y negros , parecidos a unas sandalias simples , un collar de oro en forma de luna llena con una estrella en el costado. Y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta de la que caian 2 mechones rizados a cada lado de la cara.

End flash Back

Lindo recuerdo . Pero era hora de volver a la realidad .

Kagome fue rapida y se safo enseguida de la fuerte mano de Inuyasha , hizo a un lado la parte de la camisa que le tapaba el pecho de Inuyasha.

Pero no tenia nada. Tenia unos bien fornidos pectorales , unos bien formados abdominales y una suave piel , pero de heridas, nada.

- Veo que el choque fue tan rapido que no te dejo siquiera un solo rasguño ... - dijo , tan sarcastica como solia ser con el , especialmente -.

Kagome se levanto furiosa y camino hacia el escritorio , tomo una vez mas el vaso de jugo de mango y tomo un sorbo , cerrando los ojos para no explotar de rabia. Las odiaba. Odiaba las mentiras y lo odiaba a el por mentirle.

Inuyasha sabia que Kagome ya se habia enojado. Por lo mismo decidio callar por un momento y no empeorar la situacion. Vio a Kagome , habia cerrado fuertemente los ojos , eso significaba que estaba furiosa ; el lo sabia.

Dejo el vaso de jugo en la mesa , el golpe fue tan fuerte que Inuyasha ya veia el par de cachetadas y golpes qe recibiria por sus mentiras.

Pero " una voz caida del cielo " lo salvo.

Era Kaede que desde el otro lado de la puerta la habia llamado.

- Srta Kagome ! - toc - toc - Srta Kagome ! - se escucho a la nana , calmando un poco el tenso ambiente que habia en el cuarto de huespedes.-

Kagome dio la ultima mirada espectante a Inuyasha , que la veia un tanto asustado. Sonrio victoriosa , se dio la vuelta y abrio la puerta.

- Srta , Tien visitas - le dijo Kaede .-

Kagome fruncio el ceño y de la nada , sonrio - Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra ... - Miro hacia el cielo - visita..- susurro - cerro los ojos y sacudio la cabeza , y pregunto , un tanto intrigada - Y quien es ? .-

- No ... no lo se , srta .. pero - se acerco un poco a Kagome y casi le susurro - Jamas lo havia visto.. debe ser nuevo en la ciudad .-

- Que tu no conozcas a nadie en Tokio , dejame decirte Kaede , es bastante extraño , eh? .. - Rio divertida .-

- Son muchos años , srta , de andar de aqui para alla , podria decirse que conozco toda la guia telefonica - sonrio y miro por encima del hombro de Kagome a Inuyasha , que seguia viendola , como cuando la conocio , esa ternura ... y .. - " Basta , Kaede ... recuerda lo que le hizo a Kagome ... " - penso, al mismo tiempo que corria la vista hacia Kagome otra vez .-

- Ire para alla , con permiso , Kaede .- le dijo y camino por el pasillo hacia el salon .-

- E Inuyasha , srta ? - le pregunto Kaede dudosa , mientras se Kagome se iba .-

Kagome paro en seco y se dio la vuelta pero antes de abrir la puerta en donde estaba Inuyasha , le dijo - No te preocupes Kaede , no le he hecho nada - se inclino sobre ella y le susurro - Aun - Entro al cuarto y se dirigio a InuYasha , que estaba sentado poniendose los zapatos y la chaqueta del traje - Te salvaste esta vez... pero creeme , Inuyasha , si sigues aqui para cuando vuelva voy a ayudarte - camino hacia el y paro a pocos metros de el - ... a que tu accidente parezca verdadero .. - sonrio malevola y salio del cuarto , paso por el lado de Kaede y se dirigio al salon , en medio del camino , le grito , sin mirar atras - Y quiero que sepas Kaede , que si le hubiese hecho algo , seria lo ultimo enq ue tendrias que pensar para preocuparte .-

Kaede solo vio como se alejaba y nego con la cabeza -.

Llego al salon. Era gigantesto y al medio tenia una fogata . Grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz solar . Estaba ambientado como la edad antigua , como el resto de la casa , hasta la chimenea era antiquisima.

Frente a ella estaba un hombre de espaldas a Kagome , tenia una chaqueta beige , pantalones del mismo color y zapatos negros. Kagome adrede hizo un pequeño sonido golpeando la mesa , provocando que el hombre se diera vuelta .

Tenia largos cabellos negros atados a una cola altisima , era morena y tenia los ojos azules como el mar y en el lado superior derecho , tenia una placa. Estaba fumando pipa , asi que dedujo que era uno de esos tipicos viejos que trabajan investigando la vida de los demas.

- Buenos dias , srta Higurashi - la saludo el desconocido .-

- Veo que ya se ha informado de mi nombre .. - se acerco a el y le dijo en voz baja - Tambien debe informarse de que aqui dentro no fumamos nada de nada - prosiguio , mirandolo a los ojos .-

- Ya veo - apago la pipa y camino hasta la ventana y la dejo en una pequeña mesilla , a su lado .- Lo lamento mucho - se disculpo el detective , volviendo al lado de Kagome .-

- Y que se le ofrece , sr...? -.

- Katashi , Katashi Kouga , srta ... - le dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus prefectos dientes aperlados .-

- Puedo llamarlo simplemente , Kouga ?- se avnturo a preguntar .-

- Por supuesto , puedo tutearla yo tambien - le pregunto dudoso .-

- No hay problema .. - le sonrio - Y bien .. me decia ...? -

- Ah si ! .. Bueno Srta Higurashi he venido a investigar un problema por ordenes de su padre .- contesto Kouga , con absoluta tranquilidad , como si fuera de lo mas normal .-

Kagome abrio los ojos a mas no poder , al escuchar nombrar a su padre - Como es eso de que lo mando ? .. - pregunto interesada.

Su padre podia ser el hombre mas sincero del mundo , pero esta vez , como muchas otras , algo le habia escondido con relacion a su ida .

- Bueno , pense que ud lo podria deducir , pero en todo caso vengo por el asunto de las amenazas y los asesinatos con relacion a su familia. -

Kagome lo quedo mirando con cara de " Que ! " , pero tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle ya que de la nada , aparecio Inuyasha que , con un traje de etiqueta nuevo , de color negro como el anterior , con sus cabellos amarrados en una cola y con la cara completamente limpia y sin las manchas de aceite y sangre falsa - que se habia puesto por el supuesto accidente - toma el brazo de Kouga fuertemente y practicamente lo arrastra llevandolo consigo .-

Abrio la boca para protestar , pero antes de que pudiese decir nada , Inuyasha la interrumio .-

- Con permiso , Kagome ! - le grito mientras se alejaba y pasaba a la otra sala junto a Kouga -.

Kaede venia entrando a la sala , corriendo - a su edad no le era posible , pero lo intentaba - y gritando -.

- Inuyasha , Inuyasha ! - con voz quebrada por le cansancio .-

Kagome corri la vista de Kaede y miro al frente , como perdida y como era costumbre , para cuando su paciencia estaba al limite , exploto - Quien demonios se cree ese sujeto para venir a interrumpirme y ademas llevarse a la persona con la cual estaba hablando justo en el momento en que las cosas me empezaban a preocupar! - grito , pero gracias a las grandes dimensiones de la sala , la voz hizo eco y no salio de ese cuarto para ser escuchada por Kouga Inuyasha , que estaban en la sala adjunta .-

- Ella no sabe nada de eso , idiota ! - le grito Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba y le tomaba el cuello de la camisa - Deberias hacer mejor tu trabajo e investigar eso , no crees ! - le pregunto completamente alterado mirando a Kouga , que no entendia nada de lo que pasaba , hasta ahora .-

Kouga tomo el brazo de Inuyasha y lo trato de soltar fuertemente , hasta que lo logro y tiro a Inuyasha a un lado - Señorito , no se porque reacciona asi , el sr Yoshiro me mando a investigar el asunto de Kagome y es lo que estoy haciendo .. - le contesto alzando la voz .-

- Pues deberias no seguir tan al pie de la letra lo que te diga Yoshiro ! - prosiguio Inuyasha sin calmarse.-

- Ademas ... quien eres tu , eh?- pregunto Kouga que mas por interes , preguntaba por cortesia .-

- Feh ! Inuyasha Taisho , por si te interesa ... - le dijo , con los ojos rojos y un poco mas calmado - Sabes , es mejor que te vayas y vuelvas otro dia , por ahora debo hablar con Kagome para explicarle todo ... - camino hacia la puerta de salida al jardin - Asi que si me permites , es mejor que te vayas - continuo , abriendo la puerta y eñalandola con la otra mano -.

- Como quieras ... ire a investigar a Tokio , pero volvere en u par de dias y espero que ella sepa para mi regreso , ademas - se dio media vuelta para volver al salon con Kagome - debo despedirme ... - camino pero no pudo seguir porque alguien lo jalo hasta llevarlo a la puerta , lo dejo fuera de ahi y le cerro la puerta en su cara .-

- Adios - susurro Inuyasha y sonrio por su hazaña , pero ...ahora si que seria un verdadero caos la volver ahi -.

Inuyasha se dio media vuelta , dio un largo suspiro y abrio la puerta que daba al salon , vio a Kagome sentada tomando un vaso de jugo de mango y a Kaede a su lado , intentando calmarla .-

- Hola! - Saludo Inuyasha .-

- Hola - le respondio de mala gana Kagome - Kaede , retirate porfavor - le ordeno y esta se fue - Y Kouga ? - pregunto , al no verlo al lado de Inuyasha .-

- Feh! ya se me hacia extraño que me trataras tan bien ... solo por tu " amdo Kouga " - dijo , intentando imitarla - a proposito el se fue , vuelve despues .-

- Para que sepas , no lo amo y te trato mejor porque ya me calme .- contesto , dejo el vaso en una mesita al lado del sofa y se paro - Supongo que tu me vas a explicar lo de las amenazas y lo demas , no? - poniendo sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas .-

- Si - afrimo Inuyasha - pero aqui no ... las paredes escuchan , ademas tengo muchisima hambre ... podriamos cenar ? - pregunto inocentemente .-

- Olvidaste lo que te dije hace poco ?... - vio como Inuyasha puso cra de pregunta y siguio - eso de ... que iba a hacer que tu accidente parezca de verdad ? - .

- Ah..eso - miro hacia la ventana - es un lindo dia , no? - le sonrio .-

Cualquiera se daria cuanta que trataba de cambiar el tema , vaya que tenia imginacion , sonrio - Por Dios , Inuyasha ! - rio divertida , el si qye sabia cambiar el tema .-

Inuyasha la vio riendose , vaya que se veia preciosa. Extrañaba su risa y el brillo de sus ojos cuando lo hacia . Pero , lo que mas extrañaba eran sus abrazos , que ella le daba con cada emocion fuerte , esos abrazos que lo hacian sentirse vivo y que ya , habia perdido el honor de tener .-

Kagome miro a la ventana y contesto, siguiendole el juego - Si , es un lindo dia , pero eso no tiene importancia ahora, Inuyasha -

- Y que es lo que la tiene ? - pregunto , sabiendo la respuesta .-

- Aclarar todo esto ... el por que de tu huida , el por que de la ida de mi padre y el por que Kouga me dijo algo sobre las amenazas y los asesinatos , porque estoy segura , tu sabes algo .-

O

Ahi sta ... ojala les haya gustado .. y no se preocupen ya viene mas romanticismo , eh?

Ahps y muxisisisimas grax a Han-Ko que se dio el tiempo para dejarme un review !

** Han - ko : Ya se va a aclarar mas adelante pero para que no te quedes con la duda , te digo que Kagome tuvo profesores privados desde los 8 años y dejo de tenerlos a los 16 por una razon que conoceran mas adelante ( aunque es facil saberla ;) ) ... mm..bueno eso era..y otra vez muxisisisimas gracias por dejar un review ! .. :) .. AioO!****  
**


	3. Siempre estare a tu lado

_**" Cuentas pendientes " Inu&Kag **_

_Capitulo III : **"Siempre estare a tu lado ... "**_

- Y que es lo que la tiene ? - pregunto , sabiendo la respuesta .-

- Aclarar todo esto ... el por que de tu huida , el por que de la ida de mi padre y el por que Kouga me dijo algo sobre las amenazas y los asesinatos , porque estoy segura , tu sabes algo .-

Inuyasha miro instintivamente a la ventana otra vez. Perdio su mirada en el jardin que daba a la vista .

- " No sabes cuanto me gustaria decirte toda la verdad ... " - suspiro y miro de nuevo a Kagome -No es tan facil como crees... - le respondio mirandola a los ojos serio y calmado.-

Kagome observo atenta cuando - antes de contestarle - vio a la ventana , como pensando en algo . El siempre hacia eso. Cuando pensaba no podia ver directo a los ojos , necesitaba fijar su vista en algo en lo cual no pusiera atencion , para que asi pudiera pensar mejor.

-" Seguramente estaba pensando en una frase que no lo delate , pero que tampoco suene cursi .. una frase como la que acaba de darme " - fruncio el ceño y vio como este la miraba serio. Hasta eso habia perfeccionado. Su forma de actuar. Eso la hizo enfadar mas aun .. - Por lo que veo contarme todo, no esta entre tus opciones , verdad? - dijo , sentandose otra vez en el sofa y cruzando brazos y piernas.-

- Entre las opciones mas posibles , no. - contesto , sentandose a un lado de Kagome , por lo que ella se alejo un poco - No es que te este ... mintiendo..solo estoy ..-

- Omitiendo - dijeron los dos al unisono .-

Kagome conocia casi todas las formas posibles de Inuyasha de evadir un tema : " No te estoy mintiendo , solo omito " , " No es algo de mucha importancia " , "Si necesitaras saberlo , te lo diria , no te preocupes " , " Todos tenemos secretos , tu no? " , en fin ... la mayoria de las excusas que usaba para no contarle nada. Por lo tanto le fue muy facil deducir que es lo que diria en ese momento .-

Inuyasha se sorprendio. Asi que Kagome se daba el lujo de leer sus pensamientos , eh?.

- Feh! - se quejo - Que yo sepa no te he pedido que terminaras mis frases .- dijo , un poco molesto .-

- Pues... - se levanto - disculpa por saberme de memoria toda la cantidad de patrañas , que siempre me has dicho para no decirme nada .-dijo , mirando de reojo a Inuyasha . Se encamino al pasillo y se fue .-

- " Es una terca ! " - penso Inuyasha y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse del sillon , escucho una voz . Era Kagome , otra vez .-

- Y no me dices nada porque eres un cobarde ! - dijo , detras del pasillo solo con su rostro a la vista , se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando - cobarde...cobarde..Inuyasha es un cobarde...!- tarareaba en una especie de cancion burlesca .-

Lo que por supuesto molesto a Inuyasha , que grito - No soy un maldito cobarde ! -con todas sus fuerzas -.

- Nunca dije la palabra maldito! - grito Kagome , desde otro lugar , bastante lejos al parecer - Inuyasha es un cobarde..cobarde ..! - siguio tarareando tan fuerte como pudo .-

- " Esa mujer...! " - penso Inuyasha , cerrando sus ojos fuertemente mientras se deslizaba por el sillon quedando completamente acostado .-

- " Pero se ve hermosa cuando esta enfadada " - sonrio - " Como ese dia ... " - recordo y se durmio. Cayo profundamente dormido.-

Y su sueño , al parecer , no era mas que un corto recuerdo .-

**_Flash back ( sueño )_**

Yoshiro e Inuyasha comenzaban a desayunar . La amplia mesa tenia un mantel bordado de flores y sobre el , ricos manjares , pan dulce , tarta de manzanas y delicias inimaginables .

- Buen desayuno . Y una buena cocinera... sin duda - sonrio a Kaede que ya se iba de regreso a la cocina , luego de servirles el desayuno .-

- Jaja - rio Yoshiro - Pues si , Kaede ha estado con mi familia desde que Kagome tiene 13 años. Nos hemos acostumbrado a su exquisita comida desde entonces. No sabes cuanto me gustan sus dulc---

Un sonido estruendoso que provenia de las escaleras no lo dejo continuar. Era Kagome que venia murmurando las miles de maldiciones hacia el tonto reloj que no sono a tiempo.

- Voy tarde ! - gritaba mientras bajaba. Hoy tendria una clase con su profesor de arte y literatura y habian quedado de verse en la escuela publica en la que el trabajaba . Kagome acepto , aunque estuvo poco de arrepentirse cuando su profesor le dijo a la hora que la queria alla ; 7 de la mañana. Traia un vestido rosa simple, co adornos en las puntas , una collar de elastico negro al cuello y una cinta rosada como cintillo. Unas chalas negras de tacon alto y unas medias transparentes.

Bajo y vio a su padre tomando desayuno . Sonrio . Al fin , despues de la fiesta de anoche , en que habia miles de caras desconocidas , todo volvia a la realidad.-

No pudo ver a Inuyasha ya que estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa , el cual tapaba el pasillo.

- Buenos dias , Kagome - la saludo su padre mientras esta se acercaba , corriendo. -

- Hola ! - se limito a decir , mientras agarraba una manzana del canasto de frutas que estaba a la orilla de la mesa. La mordio . - Adios! - grito pero escucho una voz desconocida que decia " Buenos dias , Kagome " .-

Kagome paro en seco antes de salir de alli , al escucharlo - " Esa voz ... se me hace familiar .." - Se giro inmediatamente y lo vio. Inuyasha , muy sentado en su silla , con una taza de cafe en la mano derecha y sonriendole , como si estar en su casa a esas horas de la mañana fuera muy comun .-

Kagome abrio los ojos a mas no poder - Disculpe ... - sonrio - Pero... que rayos hace ud aqui? - le pregunto de la forma mas " amable " que podia en ese instante.

Inuyasha iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Yoshiro.

- El.. se quedo a dormir ... - sonrio , se paro y camino hacia Kagome - Mas bien , el se esta acostumbrando a su nuevo trabajo ... - continuo , un poco molesto por la actitud de su hija hacia su invitado .-

Kagome lo miro tan confundida que Yoshiro quizo seguir explicandole pero se quedo con la palabra en la boca , ya que Kagome se habia dado vueltaa , dicho un pequeño " adios " y caminado hacia la salida.

Cuando hubo abierto la puerta , Yoshiro dio un largo suspiro y se fue a sentar . Cuando lo hizo Inuyasha se paro del asiento dijo - Con permiso .. - y se fue tras Kagome corriendo.

La sigui y cuando hubo estado a su lado , la vio comiendo la manzana que habia sacado - Hola! - la saludo con una tierna sonrisa .-

Kagome solo se limito a mirarlo de reojo y quedarse callada. Luego de unos pasos , Inuyasha se puso frente a ella evitandole dar un paso mas - Disculpeme sr Inuyasha pero debo irme , con permiso - dijo , con una molestia notable .-

Inuyasha estaba feliz. Le habia podido sacar unas palabras , por lo menos ...- Te dije que me podrias tutear... - aseguro Inuyasha , apartandose y siguiendola.-

- Pues yo no se lo he permitido en ningun momento. Ademas, dejeme aclararle sr Inuyasha , que una cosa es poder y otra es querer. De poder a querer hay un trech bastante grande .- contesto , defensiva . Ya se comenzaba a hartar . El no era nadie para venir a decirle lo que debe o no debe hacer.-

- Te entiendo. Y disculpa por no dirigirme a ti por ud. pero no estoy acostumbrado . A los unico que no tuteo son a mis jefes. Pero Yoshiro me lo ha permitido asi que..--

- No me interesa su vida , Señor - interrumpio , pronunciando la ultima palabra con un gran desprecio.-

Kagome siguio caminando y sonrio victoriosa cuando hubo caminado casi una cuadra e Inuyasha ya no la seguia.

**_End flash Back ( sueño )_**

Kagome estaba subiendo las escaleras y escucho el telefono sonar. Inmediatamente bajo y contesto.

El sonido del telefono lo desperto. Casi de inmediato corrio a contestarlo temiendo que haya sido una de esas amenazas , que tanto asustaron a su padre cuando las escucho.

Inuyasha corrio al pasillo lo mas rapido que pudo , pero ya era tarde. Kagome habia contestado . Solo la vio por unos instantes , estaba seria , pero sintio que su mundo se derrumbaba cuandovio que pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban a los bellos ojos esmeralda , de la hermosa muchacha frente suyo.

- " No se te ocurra preguntarle absolutamente nada acerca de lo que dijo Kouga a Inuyasha. Este podria morir. Y tu tambien...Los estamos vigilando...Un paso en falso y tu queridisimo padre , esta muerto. " - se repetia una y mil veces lo que habia oido por el telefono , hasta que recordo la cordura y lo colgo.

De pronto sintio como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta y comenzaba a llorar. Miro hacia el frente y vio a Inuyasha mirandola fijamente. Nadie se imagina como deseaba abrazarlo en ese momento , sentir que alguien estaba con ella.

Pero no podia. Su padre se habia ido y por alguna razon , el sabia todo lo que pasab. El y su padre. Nadie le habia dicho nada y ahora... ahora ella estaba siendo victima de amenazas que los incluia a los tres. No sabia que demonios hacer.

Inuyasha se acerco cauteloso. Cuando hubo estado a unos pasos de ella no se aguanto mas y la abrazo. Intentaba decirle palabras alentadoras para que parara de llorar. Pero no lo hacia. Cada vez que veia llorar a Kagome sentia como su mundo se derrumbaba y se hacia pedazos.

Kagome se intento soltar y cuando por fin lo logro , miro a INuyasha con tanto odio ,que este sintio un fuerte escalofrio. - Tu tienes toda la culpa ! - grito , en un arrebato de rabia Kagome...- Bajo la cabeza y veia al suelo , su flequillo le tapaba sus ojos asi que Inuyasha no supo como reaccionar-.

- Pudiste habermelo dicho todo desde un principio ! ... Pero no , tuviste que escondermelo todo como siempre lo has hecho ! ... - le grito , golpeandole lo mas fuerte que podia en el pecho. Eso le dolia mas a ella que a el...

- Tranqui..liza...te Kagome ! - le grito Inuyasha , tomandola de los brazos y remeciendola despacio pero firme.-

Kagome seguia golpeando a Inuyasha cabizbaja y sollozando , ya que no le quedaban lagrimas que derramar. - Tu !...- continuaba , pero Inuyasha fue mas rapido y le tomo las muñecas y la arincono en la pared .

Quedaron solo a unos centimetros de distancia. Inuyasha escuhaba los sollozos de Kagome y sentia su respiracion , rozando sus labios. Ya podia sentir el sabor de sus labios , la frecura de su aliento , la suavidad de su lengua. Pero debia aguantarse. Kagome estaba mal y no se aprovecharia del panico. O si?

- "No. Claro que no " - dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.- Miro a Kagome. Ella ya no estaba llorando estaba mas bien , en una especie de shock. Miraba hacia el suelo y estaba quieta. No pronunciaba cosa alguna .

Inuyasha se comenzo a preocupar. Solto sus muñecas pero Kagome solo las dejo caer. No escapo , no se quejo , no le grito . Esta vez , de verdad, Kagome parecia mas extraña de lo normal.

Inuyasha tomo su rostro y la obligo a mirarlo. Y eso hizo. Sus miradas hicieron contacto y un frio les recorrio el cuerpo. Kagome cerro los ojos de inmediato , y sintio que se desvanecia. No tenia miedo ya que Inuyasha estaria con ella. Pasara lo que pasara.

Como le habia dicho una vez.

_**Flash Back**_

- Tu lo sabes ? - pregunto Kagome ,a nciosa por saber la respuesta.-

- No ... no podria saberlo. Tu padre esconde muchas cosas... - le contesto Inuyasha .

- Eso es verdad... - Kagome apoyo su cabeza en el homro de Inuyasha. Le gustaba estar con el - " Y pensar que antes te odiaba Inuyasha..." - sonrio . -

Kagome estaba sentada en el balcon de su cuarto. Era de noche y veia hacia la luna llena. Generalmente , por lo que habia visto. A Inuyasha le gustaban las lunas llenas. Pero las nueva las odiaba decia que " Prefiero que las cosas sean eternas , no que desaparezcan y aparezcan ddespues " . Al rato entro Inuyasha. Comenzaron a hablar sobre su padre y Kagome le habia preguntado si sabia que escondia .

Inuyasha la vio sonreir - Que pasa ? -pregunto , casi susurrando , apoyando su cabeza en la de la chica a su lado.-

- Nada - respondio - Solo recordaba cosas ... - se acmodo mas e Inuyasha paso su brazo por su espalda , abrazandola.

Era una escena hermosa. A la luz de la luna , con una suave y fresca brisa . Y con las estrellas brillantes alrededor. Era perfecto. Excepto por una cosa.

- No quiero saber que mi padre me esta mintiendo ... no quiero llegar a sentirme sola ... - le dijo ,de pronto .-

- Nunca estaras sola , yo siempre te cuidare. Con mi vida si es necesario. Pase lo que pase .-

Eso faltaba. Una frase de amor para terminar la noche.

**_End Flash Back_**

Inuyasha tomo de la cintura a Kagome , y , al ver que no se oponia , la abrazo tiernamente. El no sabia cuanto necesitaba Kagome ese abrazo. De pronto , sintio que Kagome perdia las energias y que se desmayaba.

Seguramente , ese llamado la altero tanto , que no fue capaz de soportarlo. Lo ultimo que escucho antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y subir las escaleras para llevarla a su cuarto fue un susurro de ella entre sueños .-

- Se que siempre estaras conmigo , Inuyasha ... lo se - .

Inuyasha sonrio . Cuando despertara sabria que el siempre estaria ahi. En las buenas ... Y en las malas.

_Espero sus reviews_

**AioO!**

**Graxx a : Han-ko por sus post seguidos .. muxisimas grax! y grax a Judi -chan por apoyarme en este fic aqui y en cz ... Las quero muxo! Bexos y abrazos a las 2 !**


	4. ¿Me correspondes ?

_**(.:Cuentas Pendientes:.)**_

_Capitulo IV : **" Me correspondes?" **_

_Inuyasha tomo de la cintura a Kagome , y , al ver que no se oponia , la abrazo tiernamente. El no sabia cuanto necesitaba Kagome ese abrazo. De pronto , sintio que Kagome perdia las energias y que se desmayaba._

_Seguramente , ese llamado la altero tanto , que no fue capaz de soportarlo. Lo ultimo que escucho antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y subir las escaleras para llevarla a su cuarto fue un susurro de ella entre sueños .-_

_- Se que siempre estaras conmigo , Inuyasha ... lo se - ._

_Inuyasha sonrio . Cuando despertara sabria que el siempre estaria ahi. En las buenas ... Y en las malas._

Camino hasta la escalera y la subio despacio , cuidando de no lastimar a Kagome , que dormia placidamente en sus brazos.

La llevo a la habitacion en que lo habian hospedado ya que , por razones de distancia , esa habitacion quedaba mucho mas cerca que la que ocupaba Kagome .

La recosto en la amplia cama de frazadas damasco oscuro y la tapo suave y lentamente. No estaba acostumbrado a verla tan calmada.

Habia sido asi solo durante los ultimos dias que estuvo alli. Como si Kagome supiera que el se iria. No le habia dado problemas ni habia hecho escandalos durante la ultima semana en que permanecia en la mansion Higurashi.

Se desperto despacio. Abrio los ojos lentamente . Al principio solo veia borroso , luego las figuras comenzaron a tomar forma. Estaba en el cuarto de Souta. El se habia ido por asuntos de negocios esta mañana , asi que su habitacion habia quedado desocupada.

Aja. Todo habia pasado en un solo dia. La ida inexplicable de su padre , el viaje de Souta y ... la llegada completamente inesperada de Inuyasha ... Es cierto. Inuyasha... Que paso con el ?...

- " Cierto... " - recordo , con dolor y pena...-.

Flash back

- " No se te ocurra preguntarle absolutamente nada acerca de lo que dijo Kouga a Inuyasha. Este podria morir. Y tu tambien...Los estamos vigilando...Un paso en falso y tu queridisimo padre , esta muerto. " - se repetia una y mil veces lo que habia oido por el telefono , hasta que recordo la cordura y lo colgo.

De pronto sintio como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta y comenzaba a llorar. Miro hacia el frente y vio a Inuyasha mirandola fijamente. Nadie se imagina como deseaba abrazarlo en ese momento , sentir que alguien estaba con ella.

- Tranqui..liza...te Kagome ! - le grito Inuyasha , tomandola de los brazos y remeciendola despacio pero firme.-

Inuyasha tomo de la cintura a Kagome , y , al ver que no se oponia , la abrazo tiernamente. El no sabia cuanto necesitaba Kagome ese abrazo. De pronto , sintio que Kagome perdia las energias y que se desmayaba.

End Flash Back

- Asi que me desmaye...- susurro.-

Kagome comenzo a moverse un poco del lugar donde estaba , hasta que se dio media vuelta y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Inuyasha, sentado en la silla mecedora que su abuelo le regalo a Souta años atras.

El estaba durmiendo placidamente y tenia el cabello un tanto alborotado . En sus grandes y suaves manos tenia un libro . Kagome se levanto un poco de la cama y se apoyo con el codo derecho , mientras se ponia de lado. Luego intento leer el nombre del libro . Ladeo un poco la cabeza y pudo leerlo : " Palabras olvidadas por el tiempo ". Ese era el libro que ella le habia regalado unos meses antes de que se fuera.

No era ningun libro comun. Eran un conjunto de antiguos poemas grecoromanos , que nadie conocia , hasta que ese libro salio. En la tapa le hizo una pequeña dedicatoria que decia algo como : " Para el Inuyasha que es socio de mi padre , pero en especial para el Inuyasha que es mi mejor amigo... un beso.. Kag H ".

Asi que aun lo seguia leyendo. . . Penso que lo habia quemado junto con todo lo que tenia que ver con ella y su familia , penso que la odiaba como para irse de un dia para otro , casi llevarlos a la ruina y romper su corazon...

Al recordar esto se pregunto - " Por que tienes ese libro , Inuyasha ? .. " - Pero dejo a un lado ese pensamiento y se recosto nuevamente. Vio hacia el techo y comenzo a pensar en el dia en que le habia regalado ese libro.

Flash Back

- Toma .. -le dice sonriendo .-

Inuyasha estaba en su oficina -instalado ya , en la mansion Higurashi - terminando unos documentos para Yoshiro, cuando de la nada Kagome abre la puerta y lo interrumpe mostrandole una caja alargada forrada en papel de regalo que tenia en sus manos antes escondidas tras su espalda.

- Y eso? - le pregunto desconcertado . Los suaves rayos del sol le daban a sus ojos un brillo especial. O era ... que el estaba emocionado ?

- miro al cielo - Un regalo? - pregunto riendo sarcastica , volvio a ver a Inuyasha que hacia una mueca de disgusto ... - Que no ves - le pregunto moviendo de un lado a otro la caja.-

- Si .. si.. A eso no me refiero .. - le respondio con la misma mueca - Pero.. - se levanto y camino hacia Kagome , quedando frente a ella - Que yo sepa no estoy de cumpleaños.. - mirandola fijo y sonriente .-

-Es solo un presente ... No te confundas, Inuyasha .. se lo que estas pensando... Y no! - dejo el regalo sobre la mesa del escritorio , se dio media vuelta y antes de salir - Nada de eso Inuyasha - agrego , sabiendo que el seguramente se imaginaria que eran novios o algo por el estilo. Salio del cuarto y se fue , sonriente .-

End Flash Back

- Nada de eso... Si como no .. - susurro sonriendo .-

Pero no penso que Inuyasha la escucharia.

- Asi que ya estas despierta ... - le dijo Inuyasha .-

Kagome lo escucho pero siguio mirando al techo , como ida. Escucho el chillar de la silla , cuando se levanto Inuyasha pero , era como si en realidad siguiera en los recuerdos . Inuyasha se paro y camino hasta Kagome , se sento a su lado.

- Kagome.. yo ... - No quiso continuar ya que tenia la leve y cierta impresion de que Kagome no lo estaba escuchando. Se agacho y se acerco a ella , tanto que quedaron a unos 10 centimetros de distancia , nada mas.

De repente Kagome observo que su vista hacia el techo habia sido obstruida.

Kagome se enfoco en la figura que le tapaba la vista. Era Inuyasha. Kagome palidecio del susto que le dio , luego se fijo en que Inuyasha estaba preocupado y sonrojo levemente. - Inuyasha ... Estas demasiado cerca .. - musito , cinformandole y apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha , alejandolo. -

Por un momento Inuyasha se habia hipnotizado por la belleza de esa mujer. Era sencillamente perfecta. Tez blanca , nariz fina , pomulos contorneados , cejas con linda forma , ojos encantadores de color verde esmeralda y lo que mas le atraia de ella , aparte de su personalidad , su boca de labios gruesos , carnosos y de un lindo color rojo , que brillaban con la tenue luz de esa habitacion.

- Lo.. siento - se disculpo , reaccionando y alejandose un poco , quedando sentado en el lugar donde estaba antes , al lado de las piernas de Kagome , tapadas por las sabanas.

- Esta bien... - le dijo acomodandose y sentandose , y se apoyo en el respaldo de la cama.-

- Yo.. quise llamar a un medico .. pero -

- No era necesario.. - interrumpio Kagome - Como si nunca hubieras visto a alguien desmayarse.. - dijo cortante , mirando hacia otro lado .-

- De hecho , no.- le respondio , defendiendose.-

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Inuyasha penso que Kagome le responderia pero ella , simplemente se quedo viendo a la ventana , a la linda noche estrellada.

- Por que aun tienes el libro que te regale ?- pregunto de pronto , sin correr la vista de la ventana .-

- Primero : porque tu me lo regalaste , segundo : porque me encantan los poemas ... y lo sabes bien - le respondio , con calma , en un tono casi tan bajo como un susurro .-

- Aja ... - dijo , moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo como asintiendo .-

- Por que ? ..pensaste que lo desecharia ? .. -

- Algo asi.. jamas lo sabria , asi que no saque muchas conclusiones .. - Respondio inmediatamente - Sabes ? .. quiero dormir .. es mejor que te vayas ... ha sido un largo dia , estoy cansada y .. un momento - vio a Inuyasha - Por que demonios te estoy dando explicaciones! ...Solo vete ! - le grito , un tanto alterada. Y no es que quisiera hacerlo , simplemente estaba cansada y ya habia sido demasiado por un dia.-

Inuyasha se levanto . - Aun es temprano.. son las 7 :00 - dijo , mirando su reloj , es mejor que bajes a cenar . - le dijo un tanto serio. No queria que durmiera sin comer algo antes .-

- Muy bien ...- se levanto - Vamos a cenar , dijo caminando hacia la puerta , dirigiedose a las escaleras y luego bajandolas.-

Kagome bajo hasta el salon y camino al comedor. Estaba todo bien . Kaede habia puesto la mesa , pero ... algo no estaba bien.

- Kouga .. - susurro al verlo sentado en la silla principal , esperandola , con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Vendria en unos dias .. pero cambie de opinion .. - sonrio - Es mejor que se entere lo mas pronto posible .-

- Ah no ! Eso no va a pasar ... ! - grito Inuyasha que paso a Kagome y se dirigio a Kouga ... -

Kagome corrio inmediatamente hacia el y se interpuso entre el y Kouga - No se te ocurra hacer un escandalo , Inuyasha. - le dijo Kagome , calmada y estirando su brazo hacia adelante apoyandolo en el pecho de Inuyasha para que este no se acercara a Kouga . Kagome pudo sentir los latidos de Inuyasha . Estaba a 1000 por hora. o sabia si estaba furioso con ella por no permitirle hacer lo que iba a hacer o si estaria... celoso?

- Feh ! - hizo una mueca , se dio vuelta y se fue ... -.

Kagome vio como salia del salon y cuando ya sabia que estaba lejos lo escucho gritar " Haz lo que quieras ! " y nego con la cabeza.

- Kouga .. - dijo , mirandolo a esos hermosos ojos azules como el oceano - Intentemos hablar de otras cosas y no de ...lo que me viniste a hablar..si ? - le pregunto , con cara de angelito - Ya tendremos tiempo , bien? -

- Bien -.

Y comenzaron a cenar. Kouga le conto sobre su trabajo. Era investigador privado y su padre lo habia contratado. En ese momento Kagome cambio drasticamente el tema y comenzo a hablar de si misma. Prefirio no seguir habland sobre lo de su padre , ya que era mejor que nadie le contase , al menos por ahora. Eso era lo que ella creia.

Siguio la noche y se hizo tarde , Kagome despidio a Kouga con un beso en la mejilla y este se fue.

Kagome subio las escaleras e iba hacia su habitacion , pero cuando entro, sintio que alguien la daba vuelta y la tomaba de la cintura. Ese olor , ese olor a colonia , esa colonia que tanto le gustaba a ella...Inuyasha. Enseguida vio a Inuyasha mirandola a los ojos. Con esa linda mirada ambarina suya , esa mirada tierna ...

- Que haces ? - susurro Kagome -.

- Por que lo prefieres a el ? - le pregunto con el mismo tono de voz .-

- De que hablas , Inuyasha ? -

- Tu no quisiste que yo le diera su merecido .. porque ? - pregunto , con voz melancolica . Y suspiro.

Pero no debio hacerlo. Kagome sintio el olor de su aliento. Estaba borracho.

- Inuyasha , estas borracho - dijo , intentando zafarse de los brazos de Inuyasha , pero este no la dejaba .-

- No .. no lo estoy... Bebi un poco , pero.. se perfectamente lo que hago .. - le respondio abrazandola de nuevo .-

- Eso espero .. - susurro Kagome.-

- Kagome ... te tengo que explicar todo .. -

- N no no , señor .. tu no me diras nada... No hagas que te odie.. -

- Mas de lo que ya lo haces .. - le respondio tristemente ..-

- Yo no te odio ... solo... -

- Solo no me quieres...todo lo contrario a mi Kagome... Yo...te necesito ...-

Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome y cuando sintio su olor a flores de cerezo no aguanto mas y la beso.

Kagome sintio los labios de Inuyasha posandose sobre los suyos. Se sentian calidos y suaves. Kagome iba a protestar , abriendo la boca , pero Inuyasha aprovecho este momento para hacer de ese beso uno mas intenso y adentro su aterciopelada lengua en la calida boca de Kagome.

Inuyasha sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal , pero no podia parar . Pero lo que le sorprendio fue que , de la nada, Kagome le correspondio.

Ojala les haya gustado... ;)


	5. Comienza la guerra y ¿Termina el amor?

Capitulo V : " Comienza la guerra .. termina el amor.."

Kagome sintio los labios de Inuyasha posandose sobre los suyos. Se sentian calidos y suaves. Kagome iba a protestar pero al abrir la boca Inuyasha aprovecho para hacer de ese beso uno mas intenso y adentro su lengua en la calida boca de Kagome...

Inuyasha sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal , pero no podia parar . Necesitaba besarla , necesitaba sentirla .

Pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue que , de la nada, Kagome le correspondio ese beso...

Inuyasha no pudo reaccionar de la impresion.

Pero sintio la aterciopelada lengua de Kagome explorando su boca ... Era dulce , suave ... perfecta.

Enseguida correspondio , tomandola de la cintura , al ver que esta ya no se oponia a ese beso.

Kagome paso sus manos por el cuello de Inuyasha , abrazandolo. - " No , no , no , esto no esta bien ! " - Abrio los ojos y vio a Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados y correspondiendole con un tierno beso , que cada vez se ponia mas apasionado.Paso a Inuyasha con la mirada y se fijo en la puerta que estaba detras de el , abierta.

- " Eso es .. " - Sonrio por dentro y mientras seguia besandolo fue caminando lentamente , haciendo que Inuyasha retrocediera inconcientemente. Cuando hubieron llegado al umbral de la puerta , Kagome rompio el beso y junto con la estupefaccion de Inuyasha , cerro la puerta de un golpe , en la cara del estafador. -

Inuyasha no sabia como reaccionar. Primero le corresponde y resulta que luego le cierra la puerta en la cara , literalmente hablando. - Kagomeee ! - Grito , saliendo de sus casillas .-

- Callate - le dijo Kagome desde el otro lado de la puerta. Dio un laargo suspiro y se acosto, con la misma ropa que traia puesta.

Por otro lado , Inuyasha comenzaba a sentirse mal y a recriminarse ahi mismo. - No debiste hacerlo.. ahora te odiara mas que antes .. No debiste hacerlo , no debiste hacerlo.. - se repetia una y otra vez hasta que llego a su habitacion y se recosto . - " Seguramente solo me correspondio para sacarme del cuarto.

Pero se equivocaba.

Kagome pensaba y pensaba en lo que habia pasado recien y no sabia porque demonios le habia correspondido.

- " El alcohol .. fueron los tragos que me tome con Kouga.." - se trataba de convencer..-

Pero ella sabia que no era cierto. Desde que llego Inuyasha , lo unico que habaia hecho es darle un desorden sentimental...Resulta que en la escuela , siempre la iba a buscar , le daba flores , chocolates , la buscaba para salir , y lo peor es que parecia que ella poco a poco habia dejado de querer a ese chico que tanto le gustaba ; Houjo .

Houjo era su mejor amigo en la escuela , desde los 7 años. Salian a todas partes juntos , no se perdian de una sola fiesta , a la que por supuesto iban como pareja. A ella le gustaba y el no ocultaba mucho sus sentimientos tampoco ; tambien le gustaba.

El hecho es que no Kagome ni Houjo , se decidian a comenzar una relacion , y es que si asi fuera el caso , no hubiera importado mucho , ya que Houjo , por cirscuntancias de la vida , tuvo que irse a otro pais. Nunca supo donde , ni cuando , ya que nisiquiera se despidio , solo dejo una nota :

" Al parecer ya no me quiere como antes.  
Y todo por ese sujeto.. ese ayudante de tu padre que me robo tu corazon.  
Aun no se que es lo que te hizo.  
Tampoco se si es que sientes algo por el.  
Pero todo ha cambiado.  
Me voy..por asuntos personales que no me dare el lujo de detallarte...

Adios... Siempre seras mi " amor " Kagome. ..."

Esa fue su supuesta " despedida ". Ella lo queria , no lo amaba , pero sentia un afecto especial por el.

... No hay explicación solo sucedió tal vez excedimos el límite de la amistad ...

Ella siempre lo animaba si es que estaba triste , lo cuidaba si estaba enfermo , ella sabia lo que el sentia por ella. Pero como hacer que con todo eso se formara una relacion .. ?. Si el no daba el paso y ella tampoco... ?

...Tal vez fue tu voz,amiga tu dedicación,  
tu sonrisa, tu pasión,  
tu rebelde corazón...

Pero aun eran amigos. Al menos ella no habia olvidado todo lo que pasaron juntos. Algo le decia que necesitaba verlo , y mas que necesitarlo , debia verlo.

...Tú, amiga de ayer, tu bien sabes que todo ha cambiado para siempre.  
Y ahora sabes que mi corazón lo ha confundido todo por amor cada día que pasa sin tí la vida se me escapa, siento que muere otra vez mi corazón...

...Tus ojos, tu voz, amiga tu respiración me hicieron sentir por ti el amor que ayer perdí...

Eso era. Debia buscar a Houjo. Ahora podia. Ahora que no estaba su padre diciendole , desde unos años atras , que el era una mala influencia y bla bla bla. Eso iba a ser.

Buscar a Houjo.

Y con estos pensamientos ... se quedo profundamente dormida.

Inuyasha desperto con un dolor de cabeza , que era mejor no explicar. Miro al techo , se tallo los ojos y suspiro. Se levanto , a duras penas y se dio un largo baño.

Se seco y se puso una camisa celeste y unos pantalones azul marino , se puso zapatos negros y amarro su largo cabello en una coleta baja.

Apenas pudiendo caminar , fue hacia la cama y se hecho para atras.

Comenzo a recordar todo lo de la noche anterior. Y es que como podia olvidar ese delicios beso que se dio con Kagome la noche anterior ... Que hubiera ido mas alla de no ser po Kagome.

- Gracias Kagome por tu afortunado pero tambien maldito uso de la razón .. - Inuyasha sabia que , si ese beso hubiera llegado a otro final mas apsionado , ella lo mataria , seguramente se arrepentiria al otro dia , echandolo e impidiendole estar a su lado , aunque ella lo odiase.

- De todas formas , Inuyasha eres un alcoholico y un detestado por la raza Higurashi... excepto por Yoshiro.. - dijo , resignado , caminando hacia la puerta , camino a desayunar.

- Confirmado Kagome ; eres una competa tonta ... - susurro Kagome , queriendo gritar , pero viendose impedida por el doloroso , molesto e interminable, dolor de cabeza.

No estaba acostumbrada a tomar y jamas lo estaria. No era alcoholica ni mucho menos , como Inuyasha...

Inuyasha. El tenia la culpa de todo. Pero ... por que demonios le correspondio ! .. Ni siquiera ella lo sabia. Pero no importaba ya.

Se dio un baño con el agua mas helada que podria existir , se puso una polera roja , con vuelos en las mangas , y una falda de tablas de color negro , unas chalas negras de taco alto y fino. Tomo su cabello en una coleta alta y dejo caer ciertos rizos en el rostro.

Salio de la habitacion y se enconro con Inuyasha caminando por el pasillo.

- " Nota para mi misma : Tienes una suerte de perros... " - penso mientras seguia caminando, hacia las escaleras , pero Inuyasha la tomo del brazo.

- Y bien.. ? - pregunto , con una notable mirada preocupada ambarina.-

Kagome lo miro fijamente y se quedo callada , al ver la inquieta expresion en el rostro de Inuyasha. - Acaso estas arrepentido .. ? -sonrio , ocultando la misteriosa angustia que sintio pensando que la respesta era un si. Era mejor hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Que ! - Inuyasha vio como sonreia. Se burlaba de el ,sabiendo que la respuesta era un no. Pero que podia decirle , que si, mentirle ? .. Pues no. - No , no , no nada de eso.. Kagome todo lo contr --

- Pues mejor asi - Kagome se dio media vuelta y siguio caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras , mientras bajaba , continuo - Todo fue una terrible consecuencia de los tragos que tome con Kouga y tu .. - Kagome paro en seco al ver a una mujer de largos cabellos negros , mirada penetrante y blanca como la leche parada frente a la puerta y hablando con Kaede. - alcoholismo - dijo , terminando su frase.-

- Que te pas... - bacilo en la ultima palabra cuando vio a su " prometida " en la puerta junto a Kaede. Traia un vestido lila que le llegaba a las rodillas , unas sandalias del mismo color y el cabello amarrado con una cinta blanca en una cola.

Kagome bajo rapidamente las escaleras y paro justo en frente de Kaede y la desconocida , que no lo era tanto , al menos para Inuyasha.

- Disculpe srta , a quien busca ? - le pregunto amablemente Kagome a la muchacha de mirada indiferente a todo.

La joven se dio vuelta y con una sonrisa le contesto - Buenos dias , soy Kikio Takashi , mucho gusto - le extendio la mano a Kagome en forma de saludo .

Kagome se lo correspondio - Mucho gusto , Kagome Higurashi - le dijo , con una sonrisa .- Y a quien busca ? - repitio.-

- A Inuyasha ...-

- " Inuyasha... " - Kagome se srprendio al oir ese nombre , en ese momento , en quien menos pensaba que buscaria seria a el .. - " Y que importa , Kagome.. solo sonrie.." - Y asi lo hizo , sigui sonriendo hasta que Kikio dijo algo , que mas que sorprenderla , la molesto.

- Soy su prometida ... - prosiguio , con una gran sonrisa .-

Kagome siguio sonriendo. Esto la molesto , pero que podia hacer ... Ponerse.. celosa! . No señor , eso si que no. Solo sonrio y dirigio su mirada a Inuyasha que miraba estupefacto a Kikio .

- Ahi esta - le dijo Kagome , apuntando a Inuyasha , qe estaba a unos pocos escalones .-

- Hola... Kikio ... - sonrio nervioso , se dirigio a ella y la abrazo , miro de reojo a Kagome , sabiendo que esta seguramente se tragaria todo lo que dijera esa mujer.

- Que haces aqui ? - le susurro Inuyasha mientras seguian abrazados.-

- Como que que hago aqui , Inuyasha ? - lo abrazo mas fuerte y se acerco a su oido , susurrandole - Pense que teniamos una relacion , o es que acaso no recuerdas las noches que pasamos juntos.. ?

- Durmiendo , y solo fue mas alla , una vez.. lo recuerdas ? - pregunto Inuyasha , apretandola mas fuerte , no dejandola respirar bien .-

- Pues... si , si lo recuerdo , pero te extrañe mucho... - le susurro con dificukltad , ya que no respiraba bien .. - Y te busque , alguien me dijo donde estabas ... un tal Bankotsu .. - sonrio - Inuyasha me asfixias .. -

- Lo siento.. - le dijo , soltandola de inmediato... - " Bankotsu.. " - Paso unamano por su cabello suspirando - " Debe ser uno de ellos .. "-.

Kikio dejo de abrazarlo y le dio un corto beso en los labios , mientras este estaba pensando. Inuyasha le habia contado sobre Kagome , y aunque el nunca le dijo el nombre , sabia que era ella , por la descripcion que Inuyasha le habia dado.  
Y solo le dio ese beso , para ponerla celosa . Bueno , eso y porque de verdad extraba a Inuyasha.

- Lamento interrumpir pero me debo ir ... Tengo negocios pendientes... - Interrumpio Kagome y se fue de ahi no sin antes sonreirle a la pareja de tortolotos.

Se sentia triste. Aunque no mucho... - Asi se acabaran los problemas.. - susurro .-

Inuyasha sintio que Kikio lo beso. Se sorprendio al verla y mas con ese beso. En todo el tiempo en que habia estado ahi , no se habia acordado de ella ni un solo segundo. Y no era porque quisiese,la verdad era que el tambien la queria y muchisimo , pero la noche que paso con ella , fue unas noches despues de que se fue , y estaba ta melancolico , que , en vez de enborracharse solo , como acostumbraba hacerlo en las noches de pena , invito a una de las chicas que conocio en su viaje en avion , a Paris. Esa noche la paso con ella , solo por despecho y se arrepintio los primeros dias , pero luego , se decidio a olvidar todo lo que tenia que ver con Kagome Higurashi , y se hizo 2 novio " con ella. No sin antes arle una condicioones.

Flash Back

- Vamos.. di que si .. - le insistia la joven de frios ojos castaño oscuro.-

- Esta bieeen... - le respondio Inuyasha con una sonrisa coqueta , pero con una condicion.. eh? - le dijo .-

Inuyasha y Kikio estaban en una plaza cerca del departamento de Inuyasha en Paris. Kikio le habia pedido que fuera su novio , pero este se negaba constantemente , Kikio dejo de insistirle por un tiempo , pero repitio la pregunta y por esta vez , Inuyasha acepto.

- Cual condicion ? - pregunto Kikio , con una tierna sonrisa.-

- Que .. ni tu ni yo , creamos que esto es algo serio.. Yo aun no olvido a K... a esa chica de la que te conte.. - le respondio , melancolico.

- Pero yo puedo hacer que la olvides ... - Kikio lo abrazo y le susurro - No te preocupes.-

End Flash Back

Pero no lo habia conseguido. Al menos no del todo.

Inuyasha fue a dar un paseo con Kikio , pero en los tantos besos que ella le habia dado, el corrio la cara, y le decia que " Estoy un poco asombrado por verte de nuevo , disculpa" . Se tomaron de la mano y caminaban como una " pareja feliz " .

Mientras daban un paseo , Inuyasha decidio tratar de olvidar a Kagome - " No va a funcionar .. "- se decia a si mismo.  
- " Desde ahora en adelante la trataras indiferentemente , como ella te trataba a ti , eso sera lo mejor ,aunque te duela en el alma.. No puedes amrla , recuerda tu promesa .." .-

... Recuerdo haber pactado Nada de enamorarnos Pero Hoy muero pues ya no te tengo fue solo un prestamo de tu amor...

Cuando se ponia la luna , no pdia dejar de pensar en ella. En sus labios , en sus voluptuosos y llenos pechos , en sus redondeadas nalgas , en sus piernas largas , en su linda figura , en su abdomen plano , en su cuello suave y terso.

...Y es la trampa que tienen las noches y ahora como borrare tu nombre de mi..

A Kagome la amaba, de eso estaba segurisimo Pero que podia hacer , si de todas formas , ella no lo amaba ?

...Enseñame a vivir sin ti a olvidarme de este mundo Enseñame a sobrevivir perdido entre tus olvidos...

Seguramente Kagome se habria conseguido un novio o algo asi , cuando el se fue. O buscaria su prototipo perfecto de novio en su " amado Kouga " , que tantos celos le daba.

Ya era una desicion.

- " Desde ahora Kagome Higurashi , eres mi enemiga" - penso Inuyasha , mientras apretaba mas fuerte la mano de Kikio y luego deslizaba su mano hacia la cintura de ella , abrazandola , mientras caminaban .- " Y empezaras con tratar mejor a Kikio . " - prosiguio.

Ojala les haya gustado..intente hacerla larga... 


	6. Segundo Llamado

Capitulo VI : " Segundo llamado "

_Ya era una desicion._

_- " Desde ahora Kagome Higurashi , eres mi enemiga" - pensó Inuyasha , mientras apretaba mas fuerte la mano de Kikio y luego deslizaba su mano hacia la cintura de ella , abrazandola , mientras caminaban .- " Y empezaras con tratar mejor a Kikio . " - prosiguio._

- Inuyasha , que haces? - pregunto Kikio , un tanto confundida por la actitud de Inuyasha.-

- No se supone que somos novios - dijo Inuyasha sin expresion alguna y mirando hacia el frente.-

- Si , pero no oficiales - continuo , mirando fijamente a esos ojos ambar que parecian estar tristes.-

Inuyasha no respondio , quiso decirle " Ahora lo somos " , pero no se atrevia a dejar a un lado TODO el tema de Kagome. No se atrevia.

- " Cobarde ... " - se reprocho - " Por mas que quiera, nunca podra ser tue enemiga, no puedes amar a una enemiga..".-.

Siguieron caminando sin emitir palabra alguna, solo veian a los niños jugar en un parque , los autos pasar y el viento calido soplar.

Hasta que llegaron a la mansion Higurashi.

- Estoy muy encantada de recibirlo...tan pronto , señor Hikori - se escucho la voz de Kagome desde el salon.-

Inuyasha enseguida solto a Kikio enfadado, dejandola totalmente desconcertada, y camino hacia alla. -  
" Seguramente es su novio o algo asi .." - penso furioso.

Pero cuando llego vio a un hombre anciano , sentandose en el sillon , apoyando su baston, y dirigiendole una sonrisa amistosa a Kagome.

- " Por Dios Inuyasha , acabas de decir que ahora querras a Kikio , y lo primero que haces al llegar es tener un arrebato de celos por Kagome.." - suspiro y se dio vuelta. Kikio estaba ahi.

- ¿ Pensaste que era su novio ? - pregunto Kikio molesta, casi susurrando , para no molestar en la conversacion de Kagome.

Inuyasha solo dio un pequeño " Feh! " y miro hacia la ventana.

-" Que tendra esta mujer, acaso lee mis pensamientos! "- penso Inuyasha , con un poco de terror , si ella pudiese hacer eso, el ... el estaria en graves problemas.Camino alejandose del salon , para no interrumpir a Kagome - " Grr..otra vez ella, hasta en las cosas mas nimias no dejas de pensarla ..! " -.

Kikio lo siguio y los dos pararon frente a la escalera- Aunque solo fue por un año , Inuyasha , te conozco bastante bien , y , aunque nunca me hiciste una escena de celos , se como te pondrias si la tuvieras... - Kikio miro hacia el salon - Te pondrias tal y como te paso ahi... - dijo con desgano. No le gustaba admitir que Inuyasha estuviera enamorado de esa mujer. Era bonita, eso no lo negaba. Pero no era sexy , no era sexy ni sensual , como ella lo era.

Pero estaba equivocada. Kagome podia serlo si se lo proponia.

Inuyasha solo la miro perplejo. Asi que ella lo conocia a la perfeccion.Quisiera que Kagome fuera la que le dijera esas cosas. Pero no.- " Atente a la realidad, Inuyasha. Kagome no te quiere...Mucho menos ahora." -.suspiro.-

Al ver que Inuyasha no respondia algo como : " Si eso fuera verdad, te habrias dado cuenta de que no estaba celoso..." o algo por el estilo, decidio no seguir hablando del tema.- Yo debo ir a arreglar mis maletas , aunque Kagome ni siquiera ha dicho si quiere que me quede ... ¿ Que crees tú? - pregunto Kikio, esperando que Inuyasha la defendiera.

- Kikio. - le dijo tomandola de los hombros.- como ya supongo que sabes yo no soy el dueño de esta mansion, ni mucho menos puedo decidir si te quedas o te vas. - miro de reojo al salon y luego regreso a mirar los oscuros ojos de Kikio - Ahora, ve a mi cuarto, es la 2da habitacion subiendo las escaleras, y quedate ahi mientras convenzo a Kagome de que te quedes aqui, conmigo - continuo Inuyasha. Y dicho esto ultimo , la solto.-

" Aqui, conmigo " Eso le quedo dando vueltas y vueltas a Kikio , mientras subia las escaleras y se dirigia a la habitacion de Inuyasha.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha habia vuelto al salon, claro, solo a la puerta, no queria interrumpir la reunion de negocios que Kagome tenia en ese momento.

Escucho hablar a Kagome primero.Mientras veia que esta se afirmaba en la pared , frente al anciano y golpeaba despacio su pie derecho en el suelo. Estaba nerviosa.

- Lo que pasa , sr Hikori, es que mi padre no me dejo los papeles en que detallaba el negocio que hizo con antes de irse. Por lo tanto, dudo mcho que pudiese cerrar el trato, en este preciso momento... - dijo, Kagome, con un tono de voz preocupado.

- Lo siento señorita, pero debemos pulir los detalles del contrato para poderle vender la fabrica . Vera, es un negocio complejo que, por mas que quisiese hablarlo con ud, necesito alguien de confianza, o que haya visto anteriormente, como lo puede ser su padre, o... - miro hacia la entrada del salon - el señor Inuyasha.- termino, con agrado.-

Era obvio. Lo conocia. Su padre habia comenzado a negociar con Hikori hace mas de 4 años. Y cuando conocio a Inuyasha , le encanto su forma de trabajar. Cierto era, que Inuyasha habia sido un muy buen negociante, que no dejaba detalle alguno, de lado.

Inuyasha se sorprendio. Jamas penso que lo vieran, pero como no verlo Hikori si usaba unos lentes con miles de aumentos. Sonrio. - Buenos dias, señor Hikori.- dijo.

Hikori sonrio - Buenos dias, señor Inuyasha. Pense que estaba de vacaciones... Pero me alegro que este aqui. - contesto.- Hay unos documentos y papeles tramitandose , que deje aqui con Yoshiro. Lastima que no este aqui para pulir sus detalles y cerrar el contrato. Y no es que desmereciera que la srta Kagome este aqui, pero tu sabes que en cuestiones de negocios... no hay ni amistad ni afecto - prosiguio Hikori - Ahora, es por eso que necesito mis papeles lo antes posible...-.

Inuyasha miro a Kagome con cara de " Y donde estan? ". Kagome solo se digno a encogerse de hombros. Miro enseguida al sr Hikori, que miraba un florero que habia alli .

- Que le parece, sr, si ... - acerco su mano a su boca, pensando en lo que diria. Cuando lo supo, hizo un pequeño golpe con sus palmas - Viene a retirar esos papeles mañana , ya que por el momento, estan ausentes , digamoslo asi. Puede venir mañana en la noche e ir a cenar al pueblo para cerrar el trato. Bien?- prosiguio, lo mas raapido posible, con una sonrisa.-

- Me parece... Ahora, con su permiso, debo irme lo ates posible.- contesto, caminando hacia Kagome y depositandole un beso en la mejilla, y luego hacia Inuyasha, dandole la mano en forma de agradecimiento. Se dirigio a la puerta en donde esperaba Kaede para cerrarla.

Cuando vio que Kaede ya se habia despedido de Hikori y este ya habia salido de la mansion. Kagome dio un suspiro y miro a Inuyasha, a sus espaldas.

Vio que este habia abierto la boca, con intencion de decir algo, pero Kagome , sabiendo lo que diria, se le adelanto.

- No , no lo sabe... - le dijo, camino hasta el arco de madera, la entrada del salon y se afirmo en el marco. - No sabe nada acerca de la estafa- le contesto, mirando hacia otro lado.-

Inuyasha solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

- Despues de que te fuiste y quedamos en la ruina, mi padre saco sus ahorros , que no eran pocos , y los usamos para nuestras necesidades mas todos sus negocios. - Camino hasta una silla cerca de ahi, que estaba de espaldas al ventanal y se sento. - En cuanto a mis estudios - miro a Inuyasha -tambien los congele todos. Mi padre tenia un amigo, que era profesor general de secundaria. El me enseño todo lo que debia saber, sin cobrarle un centavo a mi padre. - se cruzo de brazos y piernas , y se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla. Miro hacia las escaleras - Los negociantes de mi padre jamas se enteraron de tu partida. Por alguna razon- miro a Inuyasha- que desconozco , mi padre siempre te apoyo. Les dijo que estabas de vacaciones ... - Kagome se levanto y camino hacia las escaleras, apoyandose en el barandal.- Gracias .- dijo, de repente.

Inuyasha solo la miraba, sorprendido. Hace poco estaba poco menos, diciendole que el hizo que su padre congelara sus negocios y sus estudios... Y ahora le daba las gracias.- No tienes nada que agradecermo, yo--

- Claro que si - interrumpio Kagome, posando sus hermosos ojos verdes en los ambar de Inuyasha - Si no hubiese sido por ti, yo no sabria que hacer con el señor Hikori... - miro hacia el ventanal , que daba hacia el sr Hikori que se iba en su limosina - El puede ser la persona mas agradable de este mundo, pero en cuestion de negocios... e--

- es el mas arisco- Interrumpio Inuyasha, terminando la frase de Kagome.-

- Si. Exacto.- contesto, se cruzo de brazos y lo miro - Que haras con Kikio?- pregunto, de la nada.-

Inuyasha la miro y sonrio . - Te molesta su presencia? - Era lindo pensar que quizas estaba celosa.

- La verdad... no. Tu sabes perfectamente que yo no echo a nadie de mi casa a menos..que me haya traicionado - puso enfasis en lo ultimo - Y la unica razon por la que yo no te he echado a patadas de mi mansion, es que es muy coincidente que justo cuando mi padre se fue, tu llegaste. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para que tu vengas , a ... lo que sea que vengas. De todas formas, te dejo quedarte aqui. A ti y a Kikio. Pero... no se podra quedar en el cuarto de invitados.-

- Por que? - pregunto, interesado. A quien se le ocurriria invitar?.-

- No te debo ningun tipo e explicacion. Pero, por si te interesa , invite a una amiga... y vendra hoy. Ella y...Miroku.- respondio, sonriente.-

Inuyasha sonrio de oreja a oreja y se acerco a Kagome, incredulo - Miroku?.. Es en serio? - le pregunto, emocionado.-

- Aja! .. - asintio Kagome.- Sango vendra porque la invite hace unas semanas y Miroku venia a visitar a mi padre. Pero como no estaba cuando me llamo ayer en la noche avisandome que ya se venia , le dije que mi padre habia viajado pero que tu estabas aqui. Y como son amigos ..le dije que podia venir.- le contesto Kagome, aun seria.

Inuyasha estaba contentisimo. Hace mas de 2 años que no veia a Miroku , ni a Kagome. Y ahora estarian los dos.

Kagome vio como Inuyasha se acercaba a abrazarla. Y enseguida comenzo a hablar para que este parara. Y lo hizo - Debes ir a avisarle a tu novia que se quedara aqui - puso enfasis en la palabra " novia" - .

Inuyasha sintio ese enfasis. Pero...era por que estaba enfadada?.. o..celosa?. Lo dejo asi , por el momento. Tienes razon - dijo, poniendose serio. Subio las escaleras y paso por el lado de Kagome , sintiendo su olor a flores de cerezo. - " Hasta tu olor es exquisito.."- penso ...

Kagome se dirigio a la cocina mientras sonreia por los recuerdos de Miroku.

_Flash Back_

- Ya no lo soporto..hoy lo salude y...ya sabes - le dijo Sango a su amiga .

Estaban en la habitacion de Kagome. Pintada de rojo al fondo y blanco en las demas paredes. En su cama, de cubrecama rojo conchevino.

- Jajjaa- rio divertida - Como si no lo encontraras atractivo! - le dijo, picaramente a Sango.

Sango la ataco con un cojin que le quedaba a mano. - No es gracioso, Kagome.- le dijo, aguantandose la risa.-

- Perdon - junto sus manos comor ezando - condename, amiga - y se largo a reir otra vez .-

- Acaso a ti no te gusta Inuyasha ? - Kagome paro de reir inmediatamente. -

- Error!..amiga, Sango! - le dijo, en una especie de voz mecanica, como robot . - Lo que pasa es que tu crees que no existe la amistad hombre-mujer , por eso no aceptas que solo sea amiga de Inuyasha... - le contesto, con su tono de voz normal y sonriendo un poco.-

- Mjm- le dijo, incredula Sango.

Kagome la miro extrañada... - Por que presiento, que no me crees? - le pregunto , con una sonrisa astuta.-

- Que comes que adivinas...? -

- No me cambiaras el tema... Sango y Miroku, sentados en un arbol.. - comenzo a cantar Kagome..-

- Callate! - le grito Sango divertida mientras le seguia tirando unos cuantos cojines mas .-

_End Flash Back_

- " Sera un reencuentro inesperado..." - sonrio - "Miroku , el pervertido, el regreso.." - rio .-

Comenzo a recordar cuando conocio a Miroku.

_Flash Back_

- El es mi nuevo amigo..Miroku. - le presento a Kagome. Un lindo muchacho de ojos negro azulados , alto, buen cuerpo, cabello corto amarrado a una pequeña coleta. Vestia una blusa blanca , un chaleco celeste y unos pantalones grises. Era de unos 23 años.

- Es un poco.. joven para ser tu amigo, no? - le dijo Kagome a su padre mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Miroku.

- JjJajaja - rio - Si. La verdad es que el me dio un dato en las carreras de caballos , hace poco y desde entonces comenzamos a hablar mas seguido.- le respondio Yoshiro.-

- Ahhps!... Se haria buen amigo de Inuyasha. En que trabajas Miroku?- le pregunto Kagome.-

- En una corredora de propiedades..- le respondio, sonriente.

_End Flash Back_

Y cuando Miroku conocio a Inuyasha.

_Flash Back_

Miroku, en uno de sus arrebatos, habia invitado a Kagome al cine . Estaban saliendo de este cuando sienten que alguien los sigue. Kagome mira hacia atras y Miroku la imita.

Adivinen a quien ven.

Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, que haces aqui? - pregunto, confundida. Kagome vestia un hermoso vestido rosado con un chaleco celeste, unos zapatos celestes y su cabelloo atado a una cola alta.

- Este es tu novio? - pregunto Inuyasha , sin responderle, mirando a Miroku con odio.-

- Ehh..paa..! - le dijo Kagome mientras se corria a un lado por el escape repentino de su mano a su.. ya saben. Enseguida le dio una cachetada y se dirigio a Inuyasha , escondiendose detras de el...-

- Que le hiciste , pervertido ! - le grito Inuyasha, atrayendo la atencion de casi todos los que estaban ahi.-

- Yo..yo no le hice nada..- tartamudeo nervioso. Si bien era cierto que el era alto, no lo era tanto como Inuyasha.Ni tampoco tan musculoso. Eso lo noto Miroku.

- Co..como que nada! - le grito agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa y levantandolo un poco .-

- Calmate Inuyasha! - le grito Kagome mientras intentaba que Inuyasha soltara a Miroku. - No importa , sueltalo! - le grito. Este lo solto. - Estas bien? - le pregunto a Miroku, preocupada.-

- Si..es..estoy bien - respondio , con la voz entre cortada.-

Kagome le sonrio. Miro a Inuyasha, estaba rojo, de furia, de celos?..de lo que sea. - Miroku, el es Inuyasha, un socio de mi padre y amigo, Inuyasha este es Miroku, un amigo de mi padre y mio.-

Inuyasha se calmo -" amigo..." - sonrio y le dio l amano- lo siento.. - le dijo, apenado.-

- No importa - le respondio Miroku con la sonrisa que le caracterizaba .-

_End Flash Back_

- " Y pensar que ahora son los mejores amigos.." - sonrio divertida.-

Cuando llego a la cocina vio a Kaede cocinando. - Hoy vendran 2 nuevos invitados... eh? - le recordo - deberas hacer muucha comida para la cena... jaja - rio.-

- La srta Sango, verdad?.. Y quien mas? - pregunto Kaede, olvidadiza como siempre.-

- Miroku. -

- Pero Miroku vendria a ver a su padre, y el se ha ido. Acaso el no lo sabe? - pregunto, confundida.-

- Claro que lo sabe .. - le respondio Kagome , al mismo tiempoq e posaba sus manos en los hombros de Kaede- Pero de todas formas vendra... por Inuyasha - dijo esto ultimo con desgano.-

- Ah si que por el... - susurro Kaede - Lo dejara quedarse? - pregunto, un tanto enfadada.-

- Si. Su novia vino... y.. no creo que conozca mucho por aqui.. asi que la dejare quedarse a ella... y a Inuyasha tambien.. tiene muchas cosas que aclararme... aunque no todavia - agrego recordando la llamada que habia recibido hace solo un tiempo atras.-

- Aja.. - asintio Kaede.-... Y se quedaron en silencio hasta que escucharon el timbre.-

- Yo ire..! - grito Kagome, mientras corria a la entrada.- " Debe ser Sango.. " - sonrio.-

Cuando llego se arreglo un poco y rapidamente abrio la puerta. Vio a Sango mirando hacia atras , estaba vestida con unos bluejeans , una blusa rosada y unos zapatos negros. Con el cabello amarrado a una cola altisima.

- Sango.. - susurro Kagome , al ver que esta no estaba mirando al frente, y al parecer no la escucho miro , por sobre el hombro de Sango y vio a Mirku, vestido de etiqueta , caminando hacia aca. Pero habia algo en el , que le causo risa , la marca de una bofeada en su mejilla.

- No me vuelvas a tocar... - le amenazo Sango , mientras se volvia y se sorprendio al ver a Kagome frente a ella. - Kagome ! no te habia escuchado ! - se disculpo y la abrazo fuertemente.-

Kagome correspondio el abrazo y cuando la solto abrazo a Miroku con el mismo cariño.

- Que bueno que esten aqui... - les dijo Kagome mientras soltaba a Miroku y veia que Sango ponia una cara de disgusto.- Que te pas...a -

El sonido de una bofetada hacia Miroku la interrumpio, causandole una risita. Sango camino hacia ella con los ojos cerrados por la incomoda situacion.-

Miroku solo dejo caer una gota de sudor, nervioso. Luego se sobo la mejilla y como si nada hubiese pasado pregunto - Y donde esta In---

- MIROKUUU! - grito Inuyasha emocionado, al final de las escaleras, las que bajo corriendo y le dio un fraternal abrazo a su amigo. Cuando lo solto, miro a Sango, que lo miraba , disgustadisima. - He de entender que estes enfadada conmigo.. - le dijo Inuyasha.-

- Porque esta aqui? - le susurro Sango a Kagome en el oido.-

- Ni siquiera yo lo se .- le respondio susurrando tambien .-

Kagome, Sango , Miroku e Inuyasha, conversaron pero solo superficialmente ; trabajos, estudios, salud , en fin nada personal.

Cuando llego la noche , Kagome habia dejado a los demas en el comedor, junto con Kikio.Sango se sorprendio al saber que era la novia de Inuyasha , pero no comneto nada. Vio a Kagome, esta parecia dolida por eso..pero en fin, era mejor callar.

Ella habia ido a buscar unos tragos a la cocina , ya que decidio darle la noche libre .

Cuando saco unas copas, escucho que su celular vibraba. Lo saco de su bolsillo trasero y leyo " mensaje nuevo. Leer? " , acepto y leyo el mensaje de texto.

Decia asi :

_Kagome : _

_Me comunico contigo , por segunda vez, para comunicarte que hemos encontrado a tu padre, y que seguimos todos sus pasos espero tu e Inuyasha sigan las reglas del juego. Tu padre ya tiene una marca.  
Una cicatriz que le sera dificil de borrar. Lo torturaremos mas , si sabemos que otra vez intentas enterarte de todo._

_Tu amigo. ;)_

- " Amigo... si claro ! ".. - penso, mientras caia una lagrima en la pantalla del celular. Tiro con todas sus fuerzas el celular en el suelo.

Miroku, Sango , Inuyasha y Kikio escucaron el ruido del impacto del celular con el suelo y enseguida corrieron hacia la cocina.Vieron a Kagome , en el suelo, de rodillas , llorando, tapandose el rostro con sus manos y el celular heho trizas por todo el suelo de la cocina.

Inuyasha fue el primero en acercarse , pero Kagome vio sus zapatos frente a ella y rapidamente se levanto, limpiandose las lagrimas y corriendo, empujandolo a el y a Kikio que estaba en la entrada de la cocina, esta escucho un 2 lo siento " de parte de Kagome antes de correr.

Kagome corrio con todas sus fuerzas hasta salir de la mansion. Vio el auto de su padre y recordo que tenia las llaves en su bolsillo . Las saco , entro ala uto y lo echo a andar a toda velocidad, por la carretera.

Inuyasha corrio lo mas rapido que pudo y al ver a Kagome irse le quito las llaves del auto a Miroku y se fue detras de ella.

Kikio no podia sentirse mas mal. Celosa, enfadada, desilusionada... todo , muchos sentimientos encontrados. Pero Kagome no le ganaria a Inuyasha con una de sus escenas pateticas.

No.

Ella lucharia por Inuyasha , hasta conseguirlo.

Sacaria a Kagome del camino aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida.

Kagome paro, frente a la playa , bajo hasta la orilla y se sento ahi, abrazando sus piernas.

Inuyasha la vio , en la playa. Estaciono el auto, aun lado del de Yoshiro y bajo corriendo hasta quedar al lado de Kagome.

- Que paso..? - susurro, mientras se sentaba a su lado..

- Volvieron a llamar... - respondio sollozando Kagome.-

Inuyasha no soportaba verla llorar y paso su brazo por la espalda de Kagome, en una especie de abrazo esperanzador. Pero enseguida la solto, sabiendo que esto solo la molestaria.

- Por que...? - pregunto Kagome...- Por que hiciste todo esto! - grito aun mas fuerte , sabiendo que quiza no debia hacerlo. Le habian dicho que no debia preguntar nada...- " Idiota... Kagome eres una idiota!" ...- penso con odio..-

- Yo... Lo hice por ... - un silencio reino el ambiente... - por ti.. - le susurro , mirando al suelo.-

- " Por..mi? " - Esas palabras rondaron la cabeza de Kagome , mientras, otra vez, comenzaba a llorar.-

Ahi estuvo.

Ojala les haya gustado porque la hice con todo mi cariño para uds..jeje n.n!

Dejen reviews pliss!

AioO!


	7. ¿Houyo?

Capitulo VII : " ¿Houyo... ? "

Inuyasha no soportaba verla llorar y paso su brazo por la espalda de Kagome, en una especie de abrazo esperanzador. Pero enseguida la solto, sabiendo que esto solo la molestaria.

- Por que...? - pregunto Kagome...- Por que hiciste todo esto! - grito aun mas fuerte , sabiendo que quiza no debia hacerlo. Le habian dicho que no debia preguntar nada...- " Idiota... Kagome eres una idiota!" ...- penso con odio..-

- Yo... Lo hice por ... - un silencio reino el ambiente... - por ti.. - le susurro , mirando al suelo.-

- " Por..mi? " - Esas palabras rondaron la cabeza de Kagome , mientras, otra vez, comenzaba a llorar.-

Se guardo silencio, Kagome por un lado sollozando e Inuyasha por el otro, sin pronunciar palabra, mirando hacia la fria arena , con la mirada perdida.

Kagome se limpio las lagrimas, y tomando aire pregunto- Como que por mi? - con voz baja, casi inaudible y entrecortada por la conmoción.

Inuyasha miro a Kagome de reojo. Se veia preciosa . Estaba mirando las olas, como se abatian en la orilla, sus ojos brillaban aun mas por las lagrimas , cabizbaja , su labio inferior temblaba , por el frio y por la tristeza.

Inuyasha volvio a mirar a la arena. No sabia que decir y que pensar. Acababan de amenazarla de muerte si ella se enteraba de algo. Pero no se aguanto las ganas de decirle a Kagome la verdad.

Luego de un breve silencio, Inuyasha dio un largo suspiro y se levanto.

- No creo que debas saberlo.. - dijo con la voz mas dura que en ese momento tenia. No podia ablandarse.No podia decirle. No DEBIA decirle. -.

Kagome se froto el rostro con sus blancas, tersas y frias manos. Se limpio las lagrimas , se arreglo el cabello , se froto los brazos , que tenia desnudos, ya que solo estaba con una blusa sin mangas celeste y unos bluejeans con detalles en rojo. Se levanto lentamente y le dio una mirada desaprobatoria, frunciendo el ceño.

- Creí que eras tú el que me queria contar... - dijo, enfatizando el " tu ".-

Inuyasha corrio la mirada. No podia verla a los ojos. No asi, no en esta situación. Con la mirada perdida en el mar, prosiguio - Corres peligro... - dijo, mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante, dandole la espalda.-

Kagome lo siguio y poso sus manos en los hombros de Inuyasha, duros como el marmol.Apoyo la frente en su musculosa espalda y susurro - Lo sé... -

Esto tomo de sorpresa a Inuyasha , quien solo se limito a levantar los brazos y poner sus grandes manos sobre las de Kagome. - Estas segura de que quieres saberlo?... sabes las consecuencias...- le dijo, cabizbajo.Mientras se daa vuelta, tomando sus manos y dejandolas apartadas de el, nuevamente. No soportaba que ella estuviera tan cerca de el. Que no lo tentara, era todo lo que pedia. -" Dios..Kagome , manten la distancia o no se lo que hare.."- pensó.-

- Las se y estoy dispuesta a aclararlas. Solo quiero terminar con esto de una malldita vez... - dice, frunciendo el ceño y mirando fijamente a Inuyasha. Parecia que fuego salia de sus ojos.-

- Bien... esto es... Escucha... - dice, poniendo cada mano en cada uno de sus brazos , frotandolos- Cuando tu padre me contrato, no fue para ser su socio..fue... para cuidarte...- dijo despues de un rato ,con calma - Tu padre habia estado recibiendo amena.-------

Pum! . Un disparo de una persona desconocida lo interrumpio.

La bala rozo el brazo de Kagome , causandole un leve rasguño, pero eso no era nada en comparacion con Inuyasha , quien fue la victima del disparo. Su brazo derecho, musculoso y de tez morena, habia sido impactado por la bala.

- Agh! - se quejo, mientras caia de rodillas al suelo, soltando a Kagome .

Inuyasha habia escuchado el disparo antes de que llegara a ellos y alcanzo a correr el brazo de Kagome , para que la bala no la impactara.

Kagome no podia abir mas sus ojos. Esta sorprendida, asustada , pero por sobretodo , preocupada por Inuyasha. Salio del shock momentaneo y miro a Inuyasha.

Estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, su mano izquierda tapaba la herida ya sangrando. De la herida caia un pequeño hilo escarlata por entre sus dedos, que se iba acrecentando , al pasar el tiempo e iba tiñiendo la camisa de un fuerte color carmesi. Tenia los dientes fuertemente apretados, con la frente arrugada, los ojos semiabiertos ,mirando hacia el suelo.

Kagome giro su cabeza y dirigio la mirada al lugar donde estaciono su auto. Vio una pequeña sombra asomarse, y algo en su mano ; un arma , seguramente.

No pudo acercarse, mas que por miedo, era para no dejar solo a Inuyasha.

Se arrodillo frente a éste y puso su mano izquierda sobre la derecha de Inuyasha; la que tapaba la herida y con la otra tomo su menton y lo obligo a mirarla. - Estas...bien? ... - solto su menton y acaricio su mejilla - Pero que pregunto, mirate.. - le dijo, con una sonrisa leve, de aliento.-

Inuyasha le sonrio, levemente claro, por el dolor - No te...preocupes...voy a estar bien...- respondio, en un pequeño susurro, arrastrando la voz.-

Kagome sintio como su mano apretaba fuertemente la herida, bajo su mano izquierda. Enseguida solto el rostro de Inuyasha e intento ver su brazo.- Dejame ver... - Kagome intento sacar la mano de Inuyasha que apretaba s brazo, pero le fue imposible... - Por Dios Inuyasha , deja ver la herida... ! - le grito, un tanto mas impaciente y alterada.-

Inuyasha enseguida quito su mano y dio paso a una escena bastante ... sangrienta.

Su brazo estaba teñido en rojo, su camisa , arremangada , pero tapando parte de la herida, fue corrida por Kagome, quien , luego de apartarla , vio su brazo desgarrado y la punta de la bala, sobresaliendo.

Inuyasha vio la expresion de sorpresa y desagrado de Kagome ante su herida y puso su mano nuevamente en la herida.- Una seño..rita..como tu..no..deb..no deberi..a ..ver..este..ti..p..o..de..cos..de cosa..as... - susurro , con la voz ronca y entrecortada.

Se veia el sudor caer por su frente y unos pequeños mechones de cabello humedos pegarse a su sien.

Inuyasha se hizo para adelante y se acerco a Kagome, poniendo su cabeza al lado de su oido.

- Lo imp..ortan...important..e es ..que.. no..t.e...pa..s.o...na..nad..nada. - musito.-

Se alejo un poco para que Kagome pudiese ver su rostro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Kagome, que estaba arrodillada igual que el, sentia como las manos le tiritaban y como lagrimas querian salir de sus ojos, desatando ese nudo que sentia en la garganta.

Ya no le preocupaba el maldito que le disparo, ni el frio que hacia, ni lo que pasara con ella, sabia porque estaba tiritando; no era por el shock , ni por la conmocion, era por ver a Inuyasha asi.

Inuyasha cerro los ojos con fuerza y luego se relajo.

Cayo encima de Kagome , ésta lo agarro , antes de que se golpeara en alguna parte.

Vio hacia todos lados , buscando algo...buscando a alguien. Ese alguien que le disparo, ese alguien que se las veria con ella cuando supiera quien es, es alguien que estaria muerto.

Pero no vio nada, ni nadie.

Asi que , con la poca fuerza que le quedaba tomo a Inuyasha con los dos brazos cada uno tomando un brazo y lo arrastro hasta donde estaciono el auto.

Lo dejo ahi. Por un momento, mientras se enderezaba y miraba a su alrededor. Seguramente ese sujeto, del cual vio la sombra o estaria ahi. De todas formas , si estaba, ella ...estaba en un gran problema. Pero no vio a nadie.

Subio a Inuyasha en el asiento del copiloto , lo sento y lo acomodo bien.

Esto le tomo algunos minutos.

Abrio la cajuela del auto y encontro una frazada . Tapo a Inuyasha y busco algo para envolverle el brazo.

- Ammm... - Vio el auto de Inuyasha y se le ocurrio una idea. Saco las llaves del bolsillo de Inuyasha y abrio su auto. Vio que el auto del conductor estaba forrado en tela suave de color rojo purpura. Enseguida la comenzo a sacar , ya que ésta estaba amarrada por atras.

Cuando la hubo desabrochado entera, la saco , cerro puertas y ventanas del auto y corrio hacia el suyo, subiendose en el asiento del conductor.

Se acerco a Inuyasha y enrollo la tela alrededor de la herida. Fuertemente , arremangando aun mas la camisa, para que no se impregnara de mas sangre, que de la que ya tenia.( o.O )

Echo a correr el auto , a toda velocidad, hacia el centro medico, del que Inuyasha se habia salvado de ir, ya que naturalmente, cuando llego, no tenia ninguna herida.

Y eso lo habia comprobado.

Comenzo a recordar lo que habia hablado con Inuyasha antes de todo este asunto del disparo.  
Flash Back

- Las se y estoy dispuesta a aclararlas. Solo quiero terminar con esto de una malldita vez... - dice, frunciendo el ceño y mirando fijamente a Inuyasha. Parecia que fuego salia de sus ojos.-

- Bien... esto es... Escucha... - dice, poniendo cada mano en cada uno de sus brazos , frotandolos- Cuando tu padre me contrato, no fue para ser su socio..fue... para cuidarte...- dijo despues de un rato ,con calma - Tu padre habia estado recibiendo amena.-------

Pum! . Un disparo de una persona desconocida lo interrumpio.

End Flash Back

Pues en realidad no habia escuchado la sufieciente informacion... casi nada, la verdad.

" Para cuidarte " ... " Para cuidarme " .. . Todo esto era porque el debia cuidarla. Despues de que su padre habia recibido " amena... amenazas, seria? " ... Todo esto fue para cuidarla de las amenazas que recibia su padre. " Para cuidate ". Amenazas de muerte?.. Quizas por eso le habia dicho que no se acercara a Houyo , quizas desconfiaba de el " Para cuidarte" . Pero si hubiera sido por eso, tambien desconfiaria de sus amigos " Sango y Miroku... " no?...

" Para cuidarte .. "

Esas palabras rondarian sus pensamientos, todo este dia.

" Estoy segura"- penso.-

Llegaron al centro medico.

Sacaron a Inuyasha del auto, lo llevaron en camilla, le hicieron una operacion de urgencia y le dieron una habitacion.

Todo paso tan rapido que Kagome estaba exhausta.

Se habia pasado preguntando por Inuyasha , llamando a las enfermeras , siguiendo a Inuyasha hasta la sala de operaciones y llamado a Miroku, Sango y a la novia de Inuyasha, que seguramente debiera estar preocupadisima.

" Preocupadisima..." - y sonrio. Ya se imaginaba a Kikio cambiar de esa sarcastica sonrisa a una cara de preocupacion.

Inuyasha ya habia sido operado y estaba placidamente durmiedo en su camilla. Teniendo un sueño, que mas que sueño, parecia un recuerdo.

-------------

Se veia a un hombre alto, musculoso y de larga cabellera negra, apoyado en la pared , en la entreda de un bar, fumando. Veia a las mujeres entrar y salir de ahi, mientras les daba una picara sonrisa.

Estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso.

Era una forma de divertirse, viendo como se sonrojaban las mujeres o como le respondian acecandose y entablando una conversacion. Claro que el solo daba frases muy indirectas. Diciendo que era tarde o algo asi.

No le gustaban las aventuras de una noche.

No era su estilo.

Ademas de que su atractivo no pasaba indiferente. Camisa negra suelta, unos bluejeans que se ajustaban a sus piernas anchas y musculosas. Y para colmo desabrochaba unos cuantos botones de la camisa mostrando su musculoso y desnudo pecho.

- Inuyasha, vas a entrar o te quedaras coqueteando con todas las mujeres que se te acerquen? - le pregunto el portero del bar.

- Muy gracioso , Jacotsu... No, espero a alguien. - le respondio Inuyasha con una voz desinteresada y mirando a la calle, que a esas horas estaban casi desoladas.

- Ok...- asintio el portero y se entro, cerrando las puertas a sus espaldas.

- Inuyasha ... - pronuncio una voz a su lado. Voz ronca y profunda. De alguna manera se oia sabia .

Inuyasha giro la cabeza y se encontro con un hombre un poco mas bajo que el, de barba larga y bigote. Ojos pequeños , cejas pobladas y expresion dura y seria.

- Buenas noches, Yoshiro. - respondio con un tono de voz bajo, pero firme.-

Yoshiro vio que Inuyasha lo invitaba a entrar señalando la puerta. - No quiero testigos.Hablaremos aqui. - dijo. Firme e inflexible.-

- Muy bien. Para que me llamaste ? - pregunto Inuyasha que tiro el cigarrilo als uelo, lo piso y acto seguido se cruzo de brazos.

- Me dijeron que eres el mejor en el rubro. Necesito que seas el...guardian de mi hija. - dijo directamente, mirando a los ambarinos ojos de Inuyasha.-

Inuyasha sonrio levemente, incredulo - No se que te dijeron de mi , pero no soy guardaespaldas... - contesto de manera desaprobatoria.-

- Lo se... - Yoshiro tocio - Pero eres un muy buen boxeador, Inuyasha. Estudiaste sobre negocios y eres un muy buen socio. Tambien, actor segun me entere. Eres perfecto para este trabajo. Y no creas que la paga es mala ---

- No lo creo. Estoy negociando con Yoshiro Higurashi. La paga jamas seria mala.- aseguro Inuyasha.-

- Aceptas? - pregunto inseguro Yoshiro , estirand su brazo dandole la mano.-

- Es un trato. - contesto Inuyasha correspondiendo el sello del negocio.

-----------

Soñado esto comenzo a despertarse.

Lo primero que vio fue a Kagome.

Lo miraba preocupada y esto le hizo sentirse un miserable.

Como se le ocurria preocupar a Kagome.

Iba a decirle unas palabras pero Alguien tapo su vista.

Kikio.

Kikio se le acerco rapidamente y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo.

- Auch..! - se quejo Inuyasha - No soy de piedra, Kikio. - susurro Inuyasha, mientras alejaba un poco a Kikio.-

- Lo siento, amor.. estas bien? - Pregutno Kikio angustiada.-

No saben cuanto Kagome quisiera decir esas palabras, pero las cirscuntancias se lo impedian. Y se lo seguirian impidiendo hasta que se enterara de la verdad.

- Si..si - aseguro Inuyasha en un susurro, mientras recibia los multiples besos en la sien de parte de Kikio.-

Toc-Toc

- Eh? - dijo, confundida Kagome que veia la escena de los "enamorados".- Amm...Yo voy..no se preocupen - dijo, dirigiendoles una sonrisa.-

Kagome abrio la puerta lentamente y se encontro con alguien que no esperaba.

Houyo.

- Hola, Kagome- dijo, timido Houyo mientras sonreia. - Iba camino a la mansion pero ... me dijeron que estabas aqui.-

- Houyo... - susurro sorprendida gratamente y enseguida emitio una sonrisa.-

El muchacho se le abalanzo abrazandola tiernamente, mientras Kagome perdia el equilibrio y se hacia para atras, quedando esa escena a ojos de Inuyasha y Kikio.

- Oh..oh.. - dijo, con una pequeña pausa en esas palabras. - Lamento haberte casi hecho caer... - se disculpo mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano derecha.

- Tu...que haces aqui... - pregunto Inuyasha , con el ceño fruncido , apretando los dientes y los puños.-

Kagome estaba confundida. Estaba claro que Houyo conocia a Inuyasha pero Inuyasha jamas vio a Houyo , éste nunca fue a la mansion en su presencia , ni tampoco se dejaba ver. Sin mencionar el cambio absoluto en su vestimenta , cabello, y fisico.

- Como es que lo conoces, Inuyasha... ?- pregunto Kagome, confundida.-

- " Ese es el maldito que te esta arruinando la vida...Kagome ..! ...Ese es el maldito que hizo que tu padre y yo..." -quiso gritar...

Quiero agradecer por todos sus rr!  
Muxxas graxx!  
Espero que me sigan apoyando hasta el final del fic. :D

(Fue extraño cuando vi que de 3 rr habia subido a 13 ... xD)

Graxx de vdd!

AioO! 


	8. Una noticia muy desagradable

Hello!

Aqui les traigo la continuacion:

Cap VIII : " Una noticia muy desagradable"

Kagome estaba confundida. Estaba claro que Houyo conocía a InuYasha pero InuYasha jamás vio a Houyo, éste nunca fue a la mansión en su presencia, ni tampoco se dejaba ver. Sin mencionar el cambio absoluto en su vestimenta, cabello, y físico.

- Como es que lo conoces, InuYasha...?- pregunto Kagome, confundida.-

- " Ese es el maldito que te esta arruinando la vida...Kagome...! ...Ese es el maldito que hizo que tu padre y yo..." -quiso gritar. Guardo silencio. Si decía una palabra más arruinaria todo. Si Houyo habia venido significaba que su padre…-

Al ver que InuYasha veia de una forma tan potente a Houyo, Kagome volteo a ver a éste pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Houyo tambien lo miraba asi; con una ceja alzada, riendo sarcásticamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Parecia que se odiaran… y al parecer, eso era.

- Simple casualidad… - se limitó a contestar InuYasha, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.-

Kagome no reaccionó. Simplemente sonrio ante la respuesta y susurro - Pues bien.. - se giro hacia Houyo y le dijo - InuYasha tuvo un…. Accidente - Una expresión que Kagome no supo descifrar apareció en el rostro de Houyo - Ayer en la noche… - su semblante triste cambio a uno confundido. Agarro del brazo a Houyo - Con permiso InuYasha, Kikio… - se llevo al recien llegado hasta la puerta y salió de ahí, dejando a un furioso InuYasha y a una extrañada Kikio.-

Ya fuera de esa habitación, Kagome comenzó a aclarar todas las dudas que le asaltaban.

- No creas que no me gusta que hayas venido, Houyo, porque no es asi pero… por que estas aquí? - preguntó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.-

Houyo sonrió - Sé que es asi… - afirmó, con un leve tono arrogante - Tu padre me llamo para que viviese aquí… me dijo que tenia una gran noticia que contarme.. - le dijo, mirando al cielo, como recordando las palabras exactas dichas por Yoshiro.-

A Kagome se le ilumino el rostro - Lo viste, como esta, esta bien? - pregunto rapido como un suspiro.-

Houyo tomo los hombros de Kagome y serio, le dijo - Tranquila, tranquila... solo hablé con él por telefono. Me dijo que estaba bien, pero... sonaba extraño.. - le dijo, arrugando el entrecejo.-

Cada gesto, cada movimiento que hacia Houyo le parecía tan maduro, tan sereno, tan... extraño. Habia cambiado mucho, parecia más confiado en si mismo, era como si nunca lo hubiera conocido... Algo muy peculiar ya que se conocian desde pequeños. Pero todo era distinto... por alguna razón, que Kagome desconocia, Houyo no paraba de tener un aire arrogante, sabiondo, o, mejor dicho, misterioso. Si. Misterioso.

- Ex...traño ? - pregunto Kagome confundida luego de unos minutos en que miles de imagenes de su padre siendo torturado, golpeado e incluso...violado. Podria estar exagerando pero... quien sabe.

Houyo aparento serenidad, si es que lo estaba aparentando claro, y suavemente le froto los brazos sintiendo un escalofrio recorriendole la piel.

Kagome miraba al vacio. Estaba parada frente a el, a un lado de la puerta de entrada a la habitación de Inuyasha, en el pasillo en el que varias enfermeras corrian de un lado a otro, los del aseo barrian tranquilamente, se oian los tipicos murmullos de la sala de espera, los gritos de los pequeños al jugar, los retos de las madres por lo mismo, escuchaba una pequeña conversación que tenian Kikio e Inuyasha pero, solo estaba en cuerpo presente, ella no estaba ahi.

De pronto comenzo a ver todo oscurecer y apareció frente a ella, un corto pero significativo recuerdo.

Flash Back ( Recuerdo )

- Ya voy..! - gritaba una linda joven, de 16 años, mientras bajaba la escalera lentamente.-

Yoshiro estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Hace más de 10 minutos que oia las escaleras, un paso, unos minutos, otro paso, otros minutos, era como si estuviese esperando una tortuga.  
Golpeaba, urgido, con el dedo indice la mesa frente a el, con golpes rapidos y constantes.  
Cerró los ojos para no caer en la locura.

Al fin escucho el ultimo paso y sonrió, pero volvio a ponerse serio cuando oyo otra vez los pasos, medianamente seguidos, de Kagome hacia el, cada ciertos minutos, como antes.

- Que estas arrastrando algo, niña? - preguntó, un tanto desconcertado.-

Kagome torcio la boca y se sento lentamente y con todo el tiempo del mundo, en la silla al otro lado de la mesa, frente a su padre.

- Ayer hice deporte... amanecí con un dolor inmenso en las piernas... ya no preguntes- le dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.-

Yoshiro dejo de golpear la mesa y apoyo sus dos manos sobre ésta. - Debemos hablar - continuó, serio.-

Kagome se le quedo mirando. Nunca lo habia visto asi; preocupado, serio e impaciente por algo.

- Que pasa, Yoh? - Le habia puesto ese sobrenombre hace 1 semana. Ciertamente a Yoshiro no le gustaba pero, esa vez, parecia no importarle.

Yoshiro suspiro y por fin se atrevio a decirle - Alguien me esta... Me esta... molestando... - le dijo, un tanto tartamudo.-

Kagome fruncio el ceño - Molestando?... como...molestando?.. por que? - preguntó completamente confundida.-

- Hace poco... Lo que pasa es... Tu sabes que... Ahha! - gritó, impaciente. Queria decirlo, queria contarle, pero, dadas las circunstancias le era imposible.

Kagome se hizo para atras y miró a su padre desconcertada. Luego supo que hace poco Yoshiro habia recibido llamadas, al parecer, poco decorosas, ya que, cada vez, al colgar, se ponia furioso. Y triste.

Ya no la dejaba salir mucho y le prohibia ir al pueblo. Podia dejar entrar a Sango, pero no ir a su casa. Eso era lo que más extrañaba. Poder ir a ver a Sango y de paso a Houyo, que era su vecino.

Kagome vio que su padre estaba un tanto nervioso y abrio la boca para decirle algo pero inmediatamente la cerró, ya que su padre habia comenzado a hablar.

- Supe que Inuyasha y tu...ya se llevan mejor. - logró decir, con una media sonrisa.-

Kagome fruncio el ceño - Eso que tiene que... - vio a su padre un tanto nervioso y se decidió por contestar - Si. La verdad no ha costado mucho. Inuyasha es una persona... agradable. Supongo - dijo esto ultimo susurrando.-

- Me alegro - sonrió -.

Ella vio que Yoshiro no estaba atento a lo que contestaba. Solo preguntaba porque no hallaba otra cosa que decir - Solo dilo de una vez, Yoh - le dijo, mas impaciente.-

Yoshiro la miró. - Muy bien. De un tiempo a esta parte he recibido llamadas, cartas y noticias aterradoras. Por lo que no se muy bien que hacer. Todo esto empezó unos mese antes de tu cumpleaños y... por lo mismo, In... ---

- Buenas noches - Escucharon y enseguida miraron a la puerta del salón en el que estaban. Era Inuyasha y se veia serio, pero eso no le prohibió darle una pequeña y corta sonrisa a Kagome.

Kagome volteó y vio como Yoh se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo blanco con su inicial bordada. Creo que eso habia sido toda la conversación.

Se levantó y miro de reojo a su padre. Se veia aliviado y si no queria contarle era mejor que no lo hiciera. Miro a Inuysha, seguia parado ahi, pero la miraba de brazos cruzados apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Camino hasta el y se detuvo a su lado, mirando hacia el frente; las escaleras.

- Como siempre, Inuyasha. Siempre llegando en el momento más inoportuno... - le dijo, fastidiada, subio las escaleras con el mismo bajo animo de antes y grito un - Buenas noches! - a los dos.-

Inuyasha miro a Yoshiro. éste parecia confuso. - más oportuno, diria yo - susurro.-

Pero Kagome lo escucho. Siempre se preguntó porque habria dicho eso.

Al otro dia todo parecia - extrañamente - normal. Nadie toco el tema de la conversación ni mucho menos. Nadie hablo sobre eso nunca más. No aclaro sus dudas pero bueno, sera para otra vez, no.  
End Flash Back

Comenzo a difuminarse un lindo fondo negro, reprimiendo las imagenes del recuerdo y causandole un molesto dolor de cabeza.

Houyo la tomó. Kagome se habia desmayado. Esto le pasaba - en sus epocas de estudios - cuando estaba con estres. Esta vez, supuso, seria lo mismo.

Sonrió.

Por que?

No lo sé.

Sintió una leve alegria al ver a Kagome ahi, en sus brazos, desmayada. Eso facilitaria el tener que contar todo lo que sabe.

De pronto, sacudió su cabeza para reaccionar y comenzó a llamar a las enfermeras. - Ayuda, por favor, se desmayo! aqui! - tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, llegaron dos enfermeras que la transladaron a una camilla.

- Que pasó anoche, Inuyasha? Por que me dejaste ahi? - preguntó Kikio, intentando ser dulce para sacarle una respuesta al maravilloso hombre que tenia en frente.

- Que no viste ? Kagome estaba devastada. No creerias que me quedaria ahi, sin hacer nada. - le contestó Inuyasha, un tanto molest. Esa mujer podia ser muy dulce, pero muy desesperante a veces.

Kikio hizo una mueca de disgusto - Aún sientes algo por ella ? - preguntó. Su intención no era molestarlo pero... que haria con las dudas que le asaltaban en ese instante?.

- Tu que crees? - le dijo, su mirada ambarina se fijo en sus negros ojos con un sentimiento reprimido. Tristeza?.

- Creo... - comenzó a acercarsele y bajó las sabanas, comenzando a acariciar el pecho de Inuyasha. - que podria hacer que la olvides facilmente... - le dijo en un tono seductor, susurrandole en su rostro.-

Inuyasha se molestó. Tomó la mano de Kikio bruscamente, inconcientemente por supuesto, y la alejo de si, en un rapido movimiento - No lo sueñes, querida...

Kikio se veia triste, mas que molesta. Sabia que, de lguna u otra forma, Inuyasha reaccionaria asi. Era de esperarse. Aun la queria.

- Y no es que me acababas de decir que volvieramos a estar juntos? - le dijo, arrugando el entrecejo.-

- Si. Y lo siento. Error mio. Lo admito. - dijo, con una mirada llena de arrepentimiento. Eso lo habia dicho en un momento de cólera.-.

- Te perdono, amor. - Le dio un beso en la mejilla - No crees que ya es tiempo de amar a otra mujer? -

- Este corazón - señalo con su dedo indice su pecho - Puede estar roto en mil pedazos... -

- Por lo mismo - volvio a retomar el movimiento de antes - deja que yo lo cure... - susurró.-

- Solo una persona tiene la cura mas dulce que hay en este miserable mundo. Y esa... - tomó la mano de Kikio y de nuevo la alejo - es Kagome Higurashi. afirmó.-

- Ella es una simple niña de 18 años. Yo soy una mujer - le dijo, recalcando esto último con enfasis-.

- Ella es una mujer . La mujer que y----

- Ayuda, por favor, se desmayo! aqui! -

Inuyasha se sobresalto. - Escuchaste eso? - le pregunto interesad, a Kikio -

Kikio miró la puerta. - Si.. - contesto, en un susurro . Caminó a la puerta y la abrió. No habia nadie. Miró a la derecha en el pasillo, nada extraño, miro a la izquierda; dos enfermeras llevaban a una Kagome inconciente en una camilla, rapidamente .

- Es tu amorcito - le dijo a Inuyasha, mientras entraba de nuevo. - Se desmayo. - Kikio vió como Inuyasha se levantaba rapidamente y pasaba a su lado casi corriendo - Espera, Inuyasha! Tu no puedes salir de la habitación! - gritó lo más fuerte que pudo pero este hizo oidos sordos. Salió tras el.

-"Maldita perra del demonio"- pensó-

Hasta cuando soportaria que ella se llevara a SU hombre?

Tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Cartas totalmente perjudiciales...para Kagome.

Llego hasta la sla en la que estaban Kagome, Houyo, Las dos enfermeras y un doctor. Y para su disgusto, Inuyasha también.

- Que pasó? - le preguntó desconfiado a Houyo, Inuyasha.-

- Se desmayo que no ves! - le contesto, de lo mas calmado, uanque alzando la voz. -

Inuyasha le tomo de un brazo y lo alejo un poco de ahi. - Si fuiste tu el que hizo algo para que Kagome se desmayara yo... -

Houyo se zafo del fuerte agarre de Inuyasha.

- No fui yo. No es que pueda meterme a su cerebro y causarle un desmayo, imbecil - susurro esto ultimo mientras volvia adonde estaba antes.

Todo fluyo " normalmente"; a Inuyasha le obligaron a regresar a su habitación, Kikio fue con el, Houyo se quedo con Kagome y Miroku y Sango llegaron con Kaede hasta el hospital.

Kagome volvió a la conciencia, desperto, y se fue, sin antes darle las gracias a todos y disculparse por las molestias.

- Ultimamente solo me desmayo - le dijo, recordando el incidente cuando la llamaron anteriormente - Vamos... - se dirigieron adonde Inuyasha para darles las noticias.

Entraron y vieron a Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados, seguramente durmiendo y a Kikio a su lado, en una silla.

- Creo que esta dormido. Mejor nos vamos. - susurró Kagome a Houyo.-

Se dieron la vuelta pero Inuyasha les dijo - No estoy durmiendo. Como estas? -

Kagome se volteo y vio a un preocupado Inuyasha y a una indiferente Kikio. - Bien. Nada grave.. -sonrió.- Ya nos vamos a casa. Houyo se quedara en la habitación de alojados, Miroku y Sango dormiran en la misma habitación, y tu y Kikio compartiran pieza.

Eso lo ponia feliz. Kagome en su faceta autoritaria de siempre.

- Kikio supongo que te quedaras aqui con tu prometido - Kikio asintió sonriente - Muy bien. Mirku y Sango vinieron a verme pero necesitan ir al pueblo para ver como estan por alla, ya que solo se quedaran unos dias. Houyo me cuidara estas 2 noches en que tu te quedes en el hospital. - continuó, sonriendo levemente.-

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fria.

Kagome

y...

Houyo...

En la misma enorme casa...

mansión..

Graxx por sus rr... Actualice lo más pronto posible... :D

Espero que dejen sus rr aqui y en el otro fic adaptado q tengo : "...Como ninguna..."

AioO!

con Kaede..

que no escucha absolutamente nada...

Eso si que era una mala noticia. 


	9. Un beso y una sorpresa

_Capitulo IX : " Un beso y una sorpresa completamente inesperada."_

- Kikio supongo que te quedaras aqui con tu prometido - Kikio asintió sonriente - Muy bien. Mirku y Sango vinieron a verme pero necesitan ir al pueblo para ver como estan por alla, ya que solo se quedaran unos dias. Houyo me cuidara estas 2 noches en que tu te quedes en el hospital. - continuó, sonriendo levemente.-

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fria.

Kagome

y...

Houyo...

En la misma enorme casa...

mansión..

con Kaede..

que no escucha absolutamente nada...

Eso si que era una mala noticia.

- Oh. - Es lo único que salio de la boca de Inuyasha.Un seco, malhumorado y sorpresivamente celoso "Oh".-

Kagome noto su tono. Un celoso Inuyasha estaba saliendo a flote. Y, aunque estaba completamente acostumbrada a sus escenitas cuando se le salia un "Oh", no era de suponer nada bueno. Digo, si simplemente hubiese gritado, armado un escandalo o, incluso, llamado "pervertido" a Houyo, por más que este no hubiese hecho nada, no era de temer. Lo que si era de temer es que se quedara callado. Misteriosa y asombrosamente callado. Cuando esto pasaba era que ya estaba al tope. Al tope de los celos, al tope de lo aguantable.

- Nos vamos - informó Houyo, quien estaba tras de ella. Él la tomo del codo y la llevo hasta la puerta.- Adiós, Inuyasha. Descansa. - le dijo, y un extraño brillo en sus ojos se hizo presente.

- Eh?...si. Nos vamos - respaldo Kagome, saliendo de su pequeño trance.- Kikio, Inuyasha... - se despidió dando una pequeña reverencia. No pudo evitar notar que Inuyasha ni siquiera la miró cuando se iba. Un brillo latente, entre furioso y triste tambien se hizo presente en sus orbes doradas.

- Nos vemos. - dijo Kikio, entre dientes, mordiendo cada palabra. Lo que menos queria ella era verle la cara. - Cuidate- le aconsejo a Kagome, con la intención de llamarle la atención, ya que esta se encontraba mirando a Inuyasha.-

- Adiós - Fue lo único que hizo antes de que Houyo la tomara del hombro y la llevara fuera de la habitación.- ¿Por que tanta prisa, Houyo? - le preguntó curiosa Kagome-

- Nada de importancia... solo, creo que no deberiamos tardarnos en irnos, ya se hace de noche.-

Kagome miro su reloj. Eran las 7:43 p.m . Era verdad. Ya comenzaba a anochecer.-Vamos - dijo mientras se dirigian a su auto.

- Tu novio estaba bastante celoso... - musito Houyo, hablando despacio pero lento para que Kagome entendiese cada palabra. Doble intención.

Kagome paro en seco. No se molesto en mirarle y siguio adelante. Cuando llegaron al auto, Houyo se apresuro en abrir la puerta del copiloto, pero fue en vano. Kagome le hizo un ademáncon la cabeza informandole que ella manejaria.

- Estas segura de que quieres manejar? - pregunto inquisitivo Houyo.-

Kagome asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Se subio al auto, puso la llave y echo a andar su deportivo azul electrico. Se puso el cinturon y miro a Houyo, para que este tambien se lo pusiera. Y el, obediente, lo hizo.

Kagome miro hacia atras, apoyando el brazo en el borde de la portezuela del auto y retrocedio. Cuando ya hubo salido del estacionamiento, entro a una calle de doble vía y paró en el semaforo. Cuando este se puso en cafe, anunciando que cambiaria de color, Kagome echo a andar el auo nuevamente, no antes de ponerse unos lentes oscuros que habia cerca del asiento del conductor. Miró hacia los dos lados y antes de comenzar a andar le dijo, en completa serenidad.

- Una cosa... él no es mi novio. - Y siguio con su camino a casa.

El camino a casa fue bastante tenso. Houyo no se atrevia a rticular palabra porque conocia a Kagome y sabia que en esos casos era mejor callar.

Llegaron a la mansión, Kagome estaciono el auto y se fue directo a darse un baño, caminando hacia este, le grito a Houyo - Estas en tu casa! - seguido de un portazo.

- Lo sé...- se limito a decir. " De cualquier forma sera mia muy pronto, quieras o no." -

Kagome se dio un baño de espuma y se relajo completamente. Cuando hubo terminado se puso un top blanco corto y unos bluejeans negros sueltos. Se puso unos calcetines cortos y bajo.

Encontro todo oscuro. Se acerco al comedor, que era lo más cerca de la escalera y prendio la luz.

Sorpresa.

Era Houyo, sonriente, vestido con un traje rojo y camisa negra, si corbata. Peinado hacia atras, elegantemente, con un brillo especial y con la colonia que siempre habia usado. Se habia puesto bastante ya que ella podia olerlo desde donde estaba. Y, frente a él, la mesa puesta para una cena de alta alcurnia. Cubiertos de los mejores, que ella y su padre solo guardaban para ocasiones especiales, un plato de cerdo , vino del mejor, acompañado de velas.

Era una cena a la luz de las velas.

Kagome alzó las cejas con incredulidad - Y esto? - preguntó con asombro.-

- Una disculpa... - Houyo se acerco hasta ella y le estiro el brazo - Me acompaña, mi hermosa damicela? - le preguntó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.-

"Mi hermosa damicela" pensó Kagome. Asi le solia llamar Houyo cuando eran "amigos" o quiza algo más sin siquiera darse cuenta.-

- Claro ... - susurró, asomandosele una tierna sonrisa.- Aunque...- se miró - No deberia ir a ponerme un vestido como las damiselas de los cuentos? - le preguntó, con un poco de sarcasmo, sin enfado, solo broma.

- No hay tiempo - le musito, cuando se hubo inclinado hacia su oido.-

-Bien...-

Durante la cena Houyo y Kagome se la pasaron de maravillas; hablaron de los viejos tiempos, de lo que habia pasado durante esos años, etc. Houyo le contó a Kagome que era dueño de muy pronto seria dueño de una larga cadena de millonaria empresas en el país, dijo que un negocio le estaba saliendo de maravillas y que pontro tendria resultados.

- Negocios millonarios, eh?... - Kagome miró su plato y con tristeza y melancolia añadio - Como mi padre... -

A Houyo se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.- Seguramente esta bien... me dijo que vendria en unos días más... muy pronto - agrego, guiñandole un ojo.-

A la muchacha se le iluminó el rostro - En serio? - pregunto -

- En serio.- Afirmo Houyo con serenidad.-

La cena siguio en calma hasta que sono el reloj del comedor dando las 1 de la mañana. Kagome se disculpo y se fue a dormir.

Ese habia sido un dia muy largo y no le quedaban ni siquiera rastros de sueño. Asi que se sento en el balcón de su alcoba.

- Como... los vie...jos tie..mpo..s, a..h...? -

Se escucho la voz entrecortada de Houyo subiendo por la enredadera que subia al balcón. Kagome miró hacia abajo y es como si de un momento a otro hubiera vuelto a su adolescencia; Houyo subiendo a su habitación en la noche, cuando ella no podia dormir.

- Que haces...? - pregunto riendo con ganas.-

- Solo... - consiguio subirse y se logro sentar a un lado de Kagome - ... Trataba d subir a tu habitación -le guiño el ojo..-

- Estaba la escalera...-

- Pues...debo admitirlo - levanto la mano como haciendo un juramento - No estoy acostumbrado a usar las escaleras de esta casa para llegar a tu habitación...-

- Jajja... - rió Kagome.- Pues bien... - miró hacia el frente, donde daba a la vista una hermosa escena: Parte del bosque tapando parcialmente la costa. Se escuchaba el ruido del impacto de las olas con las rocas de la orilla de la playa.

Houyo la siguió mirando los proximos minutos. Como si estuviese hipnotizado.

- Te ves muy linda a la luz de la luna...-

Kagome ruborizó. Eso se lo habia dicho unas noches antes de que él se fuese. - Gracias... - susurró.-

- No te pongas nerviosa - Houyo se acerco un poco más . Le tomo una mano y la puso, junto con las suyas, en su regazo. - Recuerdas cuando... eramos adolescentes...? -Le pregunto timidamente..-

- Sí... la pasamos muy bien.. - sonrió levemente.. - ¿Cuál es el punto, ah? - pregunto curiosa.-

- Nosotros nos... queriamos mucho, recuerdas? -

- Yo te sigo queriendo, Houyo... - le dijo, mirandolo a los ojos - Para mi fue muy dificil cuando tu te fuiste... no sabia que hacer, no sabia porque... se escuchaban rumores de que tu padre habia muerto y me senti realmente culpable de no apoyarte y solo contrte mis problemas mientras tu tenias los tuyos propios... - le dijo, sinceramente, aun manteniendo la vista fija en sus ojos marrones.-

- No podía quedarme... mi padre me habia dejado un... legado. - respondió - Para mi tambien fue muy dificil... pero tenia que irme.. Yo te seguia... amando... y no me queria alejar de ti...-

Tanta sinceridad estaban haciendo corto circuito en el cerebro de Kagome. Asi que él la amaba. - " Esto es demasiado para mi..." - pensó, reprochandose el no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de estar con él cuando podia.

- Y aun te amo... - culminó su frase.-

" Aun me ama..." - pensó - "Aun me ama.." ... " Aun me ama! .." - Pero que era lo que sentia. Alegria, o quiza.. descepcion?...-

Era dificil pensarlo. Y saberlo en ese instante aún más.

- Yo ... pues...- estaba balbuceando. Habian pasado años desde que no habia balbuceado. Debiea estar muy nerviosa o quizas... incomoda. Claro, se sentia incomoda con la declaración de amor de Houyo tan repentina.

- No espero una respuesta... - Dijo, despues de unos tensos segundos de espera. - Quiza ese InuYasha ya me robo tu corazón...además, despues de todo han pasado varios años...unos 4, no?.. Quizas ya no sientes lo mismo hacia mi que cuando eramos unos adolescentes. Los sentimientos cambian, Kagome. -

" Y las personas tambien ..." - quizo decir Kagome. Houyo hablaba con una madurez de la cual Kagome jamas pensó que seria dueño. - Pues... - pasó de mirar el paisaje a mirar a los intensos ojos de Houyo, que brillaban con un dejo de nostalgia y uno de... astucia?.. - Yo tambien te quiero... - logro decirle Kagome. " Como amigo.. Porque no le dijiste eso tambien!..."- se recrimino-.

Luego de unos minutos en que mantuvieron la mirada, a Kagome le comenzó a doler el estomago. Y no era de mariposillas. No. Esto era un verdadero dolor de estomago. Y, mas que de estomago, de cabeza. Fruncio el ceño. Por alguna extraña razón Kagome no podia dejar de mirarlo. Es más, ni siquiera podia moverse. Quizas por el nervio... o por el alcohol. Su padre jamas la dejo tomar mucho y eso le estaba dando muchas complicaciones.

De pronto, como si del aire se tratara, sintio algo cálido posarse en la comisura de sus labios. Miró al frente.

Houyo. Por supuesto.

Kagome se resistio, cobro el movimiento del cuerpo, por decirlo de alguna manera , y se resistió un poco. Pero luego el beso paso a otro nivel. Kagome recordo cuanto lo queria en aquellos tiempos y cuanto lo queria ahora. Sintió unas leves ganas de corresponderle el beso para ver que era lo que sentia ahora. Esa fue la primera causa de porque lo hizo.

_Con Inuyasha._

En el hospital solo se escuchaban los leves gritos de los bebes en la salacuna y una que otro monologo en los pacientes anestesiados.

Kikio estaba sentada en un sillón al lado de la cama de Inuyasha.

Se habia pasado la tarde sirviendolo.

Inuyasha no se podia sentir más furioso. Ahora, era una mezcla de melancolia, nostalgia, dolor, furia, pero por sobretodo celos.

Si. Le daba celosq ue Kagome estuviera con él esa noche y que, si a Houyo se le ocurria hacer algo indecente con SU Kagome, no estuviera ahi para detenerlo.

De todas formas, y a su más grande pesar, se veia que Houyo la queria mucho. Quiza demasiado.

o...

Quiza...

Obsesivamente.

A Kagome y a su... dinero.

Pero, si a él le habia costado millares y millares que ella se fijara en el.

¿Por que le costaria a Houyo?

_...Yo ya se que la amas que no puedes perderla,  
que por ella respiras,  
que darias la vida solo por retenerla,  
pero voy a contar aunque no es nada nuevo,  
que el amor es un juego que tu no sabes jugar..._

_Con Houyo y Kagome_

Le correspondio el beso y sus alientos se fundieron. Ciertamente, Kagome podia sentir el sabor del vino en su boca y Houyo tambien, supuso ella.

El beso comenzaba a hacerse más apasionado y de repente se vio acostada en el suelo. Con Houyo besandola y acariciandola, sin ser libidinoso.

_Con Inuyasha_

_...No la llames,  
no la busques,  
no le digas nada,  
solo espera a que te llame veras que te extrana,  
Solo a veces tu la haras sentir como una reina,  
y otras veces dale celos, se va a enamorar de ti..._

El le habia dado toda su atencion.

Y Houyo solo se fue.

._..Y si te enamoraste, que jamas se de cuenta,  
las mujeres no aman a quien muere por ellas,  
y si solo te importa mucho mas de la cuenta,  
no me escuches a mi en el juego del amor yo siempre perdi..._

Siempre le habia demostrado que la queria, pero que obtuvo a cambio?.

Un rechazo.

Una y otra vez; un rechazo.

_Con Houyo y Kagome_

De repente, sucedio.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que no sentia nada más que amistad, que ese beso solo estaba robandole tiempo y saliva.

Pero...¿Por que de repente le habia venido la imagen de Inuyasha, sinitendose culpable?

Lo paro.

Puso sus manos en los duros hombros de Houyo. Intento pararlo. Movio la cabeza a un lado, cotando el beso y la inspiración.

_Con Inuyasha_

_...Tu ya no tengas miedo,  
tu no vas a perderla,  
y es que a veces amar no es con el corazon si no con la cabeza,  
te lo voy a decir, auque no es un secreto,  
que el amor es un juego que tu no sabes jugar..._

Quiza solo era porque jamas iba a amarlo.

Pero no se daria por vencido.

Eso Jamas!.

Si Kagome supiera... Lo que era Houyo en realidad.

Con Kagome y Houyo

- Lo siento... no puedo. - Logro decir, con Houyo aún sobre ella.

Houyo se aparto y susurró una maldición. - Yo tambien lo siento - le respondió.

Houyo se paró y ayudo a parase a Kagome tambien. Esta tmo su mano y cuando estuvo a su lado lo abrazo con ternura.

- Te quiero mucho pero... creo que solo como amigo. - susurro a su oido, sonriendo.-

Siempre le haban confundido sus sentimientos. Jamás sabria que sentia con Houyo ya que este estaba lejos. Pero este no la hizo sentir especial. Ahora estaba aqui y habia aclarado sus sentimientos. El fanntasma de Houyo la hbia perseguido durante años.

Confundiendose entre el y... Inuyasha.

Quizas queria a Houyo, pero... amaba a INuyasha?

Houyo susurro un pequeño " Lo siento por eso..." como respuesta, paro el abrazo aparto a Kagome y le dio una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa.

Se dirigio a la puerta y se fue dando un ligero "Buenas noches".

Kagome se recosto en la cama de doble plaza.

Ciertamente, quizas mañana tendria tiempo de aclararlo todo.

Mejor dicho, pasado mañana cuando Inuyasha volviera. Ella le preguntaria que era lo que él sentia por ella.

Quizas se llavaria una descepcion.

Quiza no.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus carnosos labios al pensar eso. Al pensar que INuyasha la queria tanto como pensaba que ella lo queria.

Al otro dia, Kagome decidio que era mejor olvidarse de todo lo que habia pasado la noche anterior.

Hacer como que nada paso.

Y eso hizo, fue a la habitación de Houyo y le invito a hacer unos panqueques para el desayuno.

Houyo acepto.

Kagome bajo y puso todos los ingredientes - pocos, por cierto - para hacer los panqueques.Houyo bajo unos minutos despues de darse un baño.

Era como los viejos tiempos. Cocinando juntos. Riendose de todo.

Pero... lo que menos sabia Kagome era que , por más que esto se pareciera a lo pasado, el pasado jamas es igual. Y las personas, mucho menos.

Comenzaron a jugar y Houyo no paraba de molestarla, recordandole cuando jugaban basquetball ella siempre se caia, o cuando la pelota le llego a medio rostro, o cuando estaba a punto de darle al aro, pero la iro tan despacio que cayo solo un metr mas alla de ella.

Kagome se enfado un poco, y en esos arranques que le dan a uno al sentirse humillado, le tiro harina en todo el rostro, camisa negra y pantalon caqui que llevaba puesto.

Houyo se desquito y le tiro tambien la mitad, es decir, toda la harina que habia en el recipiente. Y un poco de la pasta de harina y huevo qe habian hecho. Eso se lo tiro en el cuello y le cayo un poco a la boca. Kagome riendose se paso la mano por la boca corriendo el lapiz labial rosa que se habia puesto. Luego comenzaron a pelear y se cayeron al suelo.

Kaede, quien estaba sola, porque las sirvientas tenian esos 4 dias de vacaciones,por ordenes de Kagome, solo estaba a su lado, un poco amargada porque despues tendria que limpiar todo pero muy divertida con la escena.

Ding-dong.

Se escucho el timbre.

Kagome corrio a abrir pero se resbalo en la cocina con la pasta de huevo que habia caido en el suelo. Houyo fue más rapido y, no se devolvio ya que no escucho cuando Kagome cayo y abrio.

Kagome se levanto, se sobo los muslos y las nalgas, ya que cayo sentada, y se dirigio a la puerta.

Ahi estaba; Inuyasha con Kikio tras de el, Houyo frente a Inuyasha, quien al escuchar pásos miro hacia ella. Le dirigio una sonrisa y vio que los ojos de Inuyasha levemente se desviaron a su boca.

Luego Inuyasha vio a Houyo. Sus ojos miel parecian llamas de fuego.

Ahora si que estaba furioso.

Kagome ni se entero porque y Houyo ya estaba tirado en el piso con un hilillo de sangre bajando de su boca.

Luego entendio.

Ella Y houyo estaban completamente sucios, con los mismos "ingredientes" sobre ellos, Kagome con el lapiz labial corrido ya que se habia limpiad solo con la mano y, seguramente cuando le tiro algo en la mejilla, parte de ese color rosado del labial mancho su camisa y levemente su mejilla.

Era como si ellos dos, se hubiesen... Como si ellos fueran una pareja de enamorados que, anteriormente, se habian estado besando.

Corrio a Houyo y le pregunto si estaba bien.

Este asintio.

Miro a Inuyasha, que solo miraba conf rialdad al recien golpeado, luego a Kikio que miraba espectante a Inuyasha y la escena que armó.

- Pense que saldria mañana del Hospital - le dijo, como tratando de calmar el ambiente.Mirando fijamente a Inuyasha.-

- Me recupere más rapido de lo que pensaban los doctores. - dijo, con severidad - No me esperaban, no? - le pregunto, amargamente y con una sonrisa arrogante.-

- No.. - susurro Kagome. Volteo a ver a Houyo quiens e sobaba la mejilla, dirigio una mirada confundida por ese asunto, a Inuyasha y luego, vio a Kikio, quien ahora más que sorprendida parecia un poquitin celosa.

Dirigio su mirada a la puerta y vio a quien de seguro jamas penso que veria.

¡Era su padre!

¡En el umbral de la puerta!

¡Su padre completamente sano y sonriendole!


End file.
